YULLEN WEEK!
by KingRabbit
Summary: come on, need I say anymore? it's yullen week people. yaoi, yullen, not for minor's. tch, yeah cuz that actually matters to people.
1. Voiceless

**Yullen Week! lolz, enough said.**

Voiceless

(Allen)

Never once.

Never once in my life did I have a say in what happens in my life.

Never once have I ever gotten to do what I wanted to.

Never once have I ever been able to object.

Never once could I go against what THEY wanted for me.

Not until now.

Now, I would decide what happened to me, what happened in my life. Or well, what was left of it anyway. I'd choose my own path and they wouldn't be able to say shit about it. I'd make them watch helplessly on the news when someone found my body in the morning, just there in the red painted snow.

I can already feel it, my life slipping away, draining into a black oblivion. But, I don't think it's supposed to have hints of blue. And I don't think it's supposed to be surrounded by a face that looked like it was carved out by the gods of this world, surrounded by long dark hair. With the stars and trees blocking out the city lights in the background, he looked like a dark angel. Maybe he's the one sent to take me away. Or maybe he's here to punish my soulless self for committing suicide - because surely I must be dead by now.

"Oi. Oi!" His voice is sharp, commanding, and I almost answer. But I'm so tired and I just want to sleep now, never wake up.

And almost as if the heavens are smiling at me, I finally do lose consciousness.

.

.

.

(Kanda)

I'd always found Allen Walker to be a curious piece of work. He was always smiling, always the innocent boy who everyone loved and wanted. But I could tell, there was something else going on with him, something darker that followed him as closely as a shadow on a sunny day. Personally, I didn't really care, having only wanted to know what made a boy of only sixteen have to hide behind a mask. I wonder how many noticed the cracks, the fissures that appeared more and more every time he went on stage for a concert.

Piano prodigy my ass. He was just a kid who'd been thrown into a world he wasn't ready for.

That's probably why I found him the way I had, broken and bloody in the freshly fallen snow one week before Christmas. His eyes were glossy, his life barely there. He'd slit his own wrists, making as many deep cuts on his arms as he could, ensuring he'd die from blood loss.

What a dramatic way to off yourself.

I almost contemplated leaving him, just walking away and maybe, seeing as I was in a giving mood, call an ambulance. But naturally, that pesky thing in my head called a conscience forced me to help. Really, it was just another burden. But too late now I guess.

His wrists weren't easy to bandage, needing to be handled with care yet with enough pressure to stop the bleeding and allow the kid at least a minuscule chance. When the task was done, I was surprised to find the kid rather light despite all I hear about him being a bottomless pit. Maybe the rumors weren't true. Either way that concerned me almost as much as the amount of red that had bled onto the snow.

Tch, look at me, concerned like I was human. Hilarious. Fuck what kind of softie was I becoming?

"Tch. Baka Moyashi." I muttered, adjusting my burden before trudging the same way I was walking earlier. Stupid rabbit stealing my car and parking it outside his boyfriend's apartment then getting a ride home. How dare he leave my car all alone in the city.

It doesn't take that long to get to the black Camaro, which is thankfully unharmed. If something had happened to it, well, let's just say they wouldn't ever find any trace of the redhead.

With a sigh, I unlocked the car and placed the brat in the back, laying him across the seats.

"Stupid brat causing trouble for me." I muttered, the usual scowl settling on my face. "Fucking wonderful."

Maybe I was just a little rough when putting the keys in the ignition. My poor car.

Maybe this kid was meant to die. I say this because every damn light we hit on the way to the hospital turns red just before I get to it, or is already red. And it was seriously testing my patience in a way that my many years of training were almost useless. So with a great deal of stress release known in some places as swearing, I took the kid back to my place. As tempted as I was to just leave him on the floor to save my couch from being dirtied, I didn't want to have to keep bending down to dress his wounds. After doing that, I hunted down things to get his blood pressure back up.

.

.

.

.

(Allen)

I wasn't supposed to wake up. But that was exactly what I did. And just my luck, a stranger's couch no less. Said stranger turned out to be the same dark haired man I'd seen at the park.

"About fucking time you wake up, Moyashi." Said the man as he walked into the room carrying a can of ginger ale and a bowl of soup.

"How eloquent." I muttered, arms feeling heavy as I pushed my weighted body up into a sitting position. Looking down, I saw bandages covering my forearms.

"You know what, shut up. I don't have to be helping you, you know. So the next time you try to kill yourself, do it where I won't find, there for making me obligation free of helping you." He set the ginger ale on a coffee table in front of the couch before sitting on the edge where my legs were, forcing me to either move them or let them be crushed. I chose the former.

"Well sorry. You could have just left me there."

The man gave me a sharp look before lifting a spoon full of the soup and shoving it into my mouth. I gagged, turning my head away and coughing, the soup (chicken if the taste was right) dripping down my chin and onto the blanket that'd been draped over me.

"God dammit, Moyashi. Can't even keep it in your mouth." The man snapped, reaching for a kleenex box on the table. He roughly wiped the liquid off my chin. I tried my best to protest, but was too tired, too weak.

"Shut up. If you can try to kill yourself, then you can sit there quietly."

"Try being the key word here."

Another spoonful almost shoved down my throat was my only reply. At least this time I'd seen it coming and didn't gag as much. This went on until the whole bowl was gone. The soup had been surprisingly delicious even though it'd been served to him by such a rude man.

"What's your name anyway?" I asked, settling on my back.

"Before asking for someone else's you should first offer your own." The man said as he stood, moving to somewhere on the other side of the couch.

"Mhmm. You already know me. I can tell. But if you want to play that game then fine, I'll play as well." I cleared my throat before answering in a high, sickly happy tone. "Hi! My name's Allen Walker! What's yours?"

"That was creepy. Do it again and you become quite intimate with my sword."

"Your 'sword' as in an actual sword or your-"

"This sword."

A long silver blade was pressed against my throat, close enough that I feared to breath.

"Ah. That one. Pointy."

"Just shut up, Moyashi."

The sword was removed and I fought against the sigh of relief that clawed it's way up my throat.

"You didn't tell me your name yet." I said, rubbing my throat when his back was turned. I sat up as he began walking down a hallway to the left.

"Tch. Kanda."

"So pray tell, Mr. Kanda, why didn't you let me die?"

I could feel the air grow cold and a frown tugged at my lips as he turned slightly, just enough to look at me.

"Why would someone with everything try to kill themselves in the first place?"

"My reasons are my own."

"As are mine. Of you answer my question then maybe I'll tell you them."

My eyes narrowed at him. "I asked you first."

"And I just asked. So you going to answer?"

"Not at all."

"Well then there you go."

The bastard was smirking at me.

"Ass." I muttered, lying back down.

"Bean sprout."

Veins twitched as I abruptly sat up.

"I'm not a-"

The world spun around me as I slumped over, holding my head and covering mouth as the bile threatened to rise.

"Oi." I felt a hand on my shoulder, another on my forehead, the coolness a relief to my warm skin. "Tch. Your burning up. Hey, don't you dare throw up on my couch. Hey, you listening? Oi!"

I felt like I was listening to him speak from the other end of a mile long tunnel. Kanda pushed my down until I was laying before removing his hand. I whimpered out a protest at the lack of cool touch, but it was soon replaced by something even colder. Opening my eyes, I was greeted with the sight of a bag full of ice on my forehead.

"Idiot bean sprout who has to go and try to off himself in the middle of winter. You just had to catch a cold didn't you?" The low grumbling continued but I tuned it out and chose to watch his lips move instead. Even I had to admit he was handsome - that at least was undeniable. But he really did need to work on his attitude and manners.

"Well sorry to be such an inconvenience to you. If you didn't want to deal with me, you could have taken me to a hospital and be done with me."

Slowly the nausea settled and I didn't have to worry about throwing up all over the couch. After all, it didn't do anything to me.

"You have been dead by the time we got there. And then you would have definitely of become an even bigger problem for me."

"Right."

Silence fell between us as Kanda stood and walked into the other room before returning with a long sleeved shirt and sweat pants.

"Change. Bathroom's down the hall. Second door on the left."

Afterward he walked back into the small area where the kitchen was and began making himself some tea.

I stood slowly, not wanting to get sick again. There was still a wave of vertigo but that was nothing compared to earlier so I quickly recovered. Making my way toward the door he said, I quickly stripped out of the ruined suit and slipped into the clothes Kanda had given me. They were too big and the shirt hung loosely off my shoulders while the back almost always slid down, even when I pulled the drawstring as tight as I could.

"You do know that that pair of clothes is at least five years old right?" Kanda asked, smirking in barely hidden amusement when I'd walked back into the living room. I glared halfheartedly at him before settling back onto the couch, curled in the fetal position as I wrapped the blanket around me.

"Your so short, Moyashi." Kanda said, leaning over the back of the couch, his face close to mine.

I felt my face warm but didn't look at him, even when it was hard not to with him right in my face, his breath ghosting over my skin. "My name is 'Allen'."

"You make it sound like I should care bean sprout."

"I told you, it's 'Allen'."

"And it's my apartment. So I'll call you whatever the hell I want to."

"Yeah? Well I never wanted to be here in the first place."

I finally shifted my gaze, meeting his unreadable cobalt one. He shrugged and leaned away. I could feel my heart racing in my chest, though I couldn't understand why.

'I guess it doesn't matter.'

.

.

.

.

(Kanda)

The sprout was getting to me. Enough said. He'd been out cold for three days and in that time frame, things had been relatively quiet with only me being annoyed beyond belief I've having to take care of a brat like him.

But then, those three days were up and I learned just how annoying the bean sprout truly was. How I'd survived the following week of him being awake is a mystery to even me. Altogether, there was only about twelve hours a day in total that were weren't fighting, and that was because we were sleeping. Somehow, in the short amount of time, I'd gotten to the point where I had trouble sleeping because there was no arguing. Granted, the brat did shut up when I was training and meditating, so at least he had some shred of decency and respect for his elders. But the point was, where one week ago I'd have hated any and all noise and talking, I now came to not mind it as much.

I came to not mind him as much.

Also during that week, he'd been keeping track of the tv. Well, a certain developing story to be specific. One about him and his 'missing' self. I agreed when he said that it was annoying how many stories they had on him, the missing prodigy.

But neither of us paid any more attention to it than we would anything else.

Really, my only beef with the kid at this point (aside from the fact that he still refuses to tell me why he tried to kill himself) is the fact that he has a black hole he so innocently calls a stomach. But maybe I shouldn't use a type of meat to describe my...dislike for his stomach.

But more and more I started noticing something about the sprout. As weeks turned into months and his arms healed, I noticed something that truly frightened me. He liked me. Now I'm not as much as idiot that I let on, I know the signs. But I couldn't understand why - why he would like me when all we do is argue.

But what frightened me even more, was the fact that I liked him back. It became painfully obvious when I didn't kick him out when he'd recovered. Not only did I let him stay, he didn't leave and o didn't mind, I let him eat all my food, and even continued letting him use my clothes - something I took pride in as strange as it was.

But all good things come to an end.

It began when the Usagi came bursting into my apartment, yelling something unimportant. After which something else happened and he'd seen the Moyashi. But what happened next was the worst possible thing that'd happened at that moment.

The Moyashi's cousin had walked through the door and seen Allen.

After that, didn't take a genius to figure out why Allen, someone who could have everything and anything he wanted, would want to kill himself. All he was, was a doll to the people he worked for.

I don't think I'd ever been as pissed as I had been when I heard that. And o sure as hell wasn't going to let it continue.

In the end, he'd been the one to come to me, but that was just fine. He was making a decision to run his own life, and I was going to help him. I didn't care if we were on the run or hiding out at a friends place.

All I cared about was that MY Moyashi had chosen me.

**Sorry for crappy ending. I finished this with fifteen minutes to spare until midnight.**


	2. Starlight

**UGH! what a pain. so I was supposed to put up Doors and Keys, but did that happen? no. Stupid site won't let me. Anyway, it was a toss-up between that one and this one anyway so same diff. **

**So I give to you, Starlight. Enjoy.**

Starlight

(Allen)

"Ah! A shooting star! I wish..." What do I wish for? What could I wish for that I actually wanted? "...I wish I could see Kanda one more time before I leave tomorrow."

It had been simple. Just a wish. It wasn't supposed to turn out like this. Granted, I didn't mind either way. Not as I gazed upon his sleeping face, so close to my own as I snuggle closer.

And it had all started with an overheard wish.

.

.

We were both exchange students who came to America for some over-sea education; something new, something exciting. You always said you didn't want to be there but I could tell you were enjoying yourself. We all could. I know you even enjoyed our mindless/pointless banter. But I wonder if you realized I argued with you just so you would talk to me. Well, I guess 'talk' isn't the right word. More like you yelled and snapped at me. And even as I returned your sharp words with my own, I was happy. Happy because I had your undivided attention, if only for a moment. At first I didn't understand why I was feeling that way, but then I realized it the day before we were returning home for the summer. I wasn't sure if I would be able to return for the following year; I could barely afford this year. All I was sure about was that I was in love with you. But I was a bit fearful because I wasn't sure if you had felt the same way, that you would be completely disgusted if you found out.

I remember the day so clearly. It was the final day of our exchange program as well as the last day of our eleventh year. You were grumbling about how you still had another three weeks or so before your school was out for vacation. I had laughed and teased you, causing us to fall into another argument that somehow had gotten onto the topic of what color the sky had been that day. I still say azure. But anyway, we were with Lavi and Lenalee, the latter of whom was traveling back across the country instead of out of it like us. They laughed at us and said they were going to miss the cat and dog couple they claimed us to be.

Both of us had to leave in the morning - me by plane across to California, you driving to Toronto and then a series of planes back to Japan. Too bad we couldn't have been together, but I guess that would have been a bad thing in the end, especially for the other passengers.

It happened after school, at night on that hill outside of town. The four of us used to frequent it because it was somewhere to go and not have to worry about anyone catching us doing something not-quite-legal. I still blame Lavi and swear off drinking for the rest of my life. How he got so much of it I'll never know - or want to for that matter. Anyway, I'd gone there because I wanted to see it once more for memory's sake. There was no moon, just the starlight (which wasn't that much), my blanket to lie down on, a can of Arizona and my lonesome self. I don't think it had been that long until I saw the shooting star - there was supposed to be a meteor shower and we had all wanted to see it together but Lenalee had already left and Tyki had kidnapped Lavi for a weekend away before he left for the summer. So it was just me. Me and my silly little wish that I hadn't even realized I had until I saw that shooting star. It went something like this:

"Ah! A shooting star! I wish..." What do I wish for? What could I wish for that I actually wanted? "...I wish I could see Kanda one more time before I leave tomorrow."

"Of all things, bean sprout, that's what you come up with?"

"K-Kanda?"

You had been passing by, you said, and had seen me so you wanted to know what I was doing.

I hadn't expected you to drop down beside me and lay back, staring at the sky above. But that was exactly what you did. With a sigh, I lay back as well, trying to stifle my blush at how close you had settled.

"So why would you make a wish like that?" you asked. I was surprised, having expected the question but with the addition of 'weird' or 'strange' in front of the word 'wish'.

"Hmm... Don't know~" I say lightly, though really, I'd slowly figured out exactly why I had done it in the first place. I may not be smart like Lena or Lavi, but I did know what attraction was, as well as the signs. Marian Cross was my guardian after all.

"How could you not know? Your so weird, Moyashi."

"Like you have any room to talk, Mr. I-eat-three-square-meals-of-soba-every-damn-day. No wonder you're so skinny, you're probably malnourished."

"And what about you? All you do is eat like a swine and not gain a pound. And your saying I'm malnourished?"

"See? You can't even be normal and say 'pig'. No you go and use 'swiiine~' like your some smart idiot. And for your information, I get all the nourishment I need, unlike you."

"What, do you stalk me or something? How would you even know I eat soba that much in the first place? Also, I don't whine that word like some teenage girl that you apparently are. Not to mention you can't say 'some smart idiot' you moron."

"You can because I said you can. And no, I don't stalk you. You just happen to have admitted it. Or is your brain so small you can't even remember that? Just like you can't remember my name is 'Allen' not moron!"

"Why would I need to remember something like that?"

We stayed glaring at each other for some time before finally cracking up. I clutched my belly as I laughed, eyes watering. You just snickered and smirked, eyes closed and face the lightest I've ever seen it. I quickly sobered up though and just stared at the sky.

You looked at me funny, I could see from the corner of my eye. Slowly I looked at you.

"I really am going to miss this." I could hear my voice crack and feel tears sting my eyes as I looked at you. My empty hand that lay at my side was hesitantly taken hold of by your own as you just stared back at me.

"Baka Moyashi."

"BaKanda."

Your lips were soft, barely noticeably chapped as you pressed them against my own. I don't respond at first, a little shocked before slowly beginning to return it.

That night was special, the stars above hidden, casting minimal illumination behind the sparks of meteors shooting across the sky. I never thought I'd lose my virginity to a guy, much less you. But at that moment, as our limbs tangled and the cool, open air caressed our skin just as much as we did each other, I didn't mind. I don't think I ever would. I was in love and was loved back, that was all that mattered. Granted Cross would have my head on a silver platter if he found out I was gay (not really he just likes to pretend he doesn't care and I'm amused so I just give him the benefit of the doubt). And I don't think I've ever seen you be so gentle.

When we were both back to planet Earth, we slowly dressed, not wanting someone to walk up and find two naked boys among each others fluids. How the hell do you explain THAT to people? But it wasn't meaningless sex, so we stumbled our way to your truck that your supervisor had rented for you and climbed into the back, falling asleep under the blanket with the open sky above. Curled against you, I couldn't be happier.

But everything happy comes to an end. With dawn brought my flight to California. As well as your sleeping face and the goodbye I couldn't make. So like the coward I was, I slipped from your arms and out of the bed of the truck, casting a longing gaze back at you. Not wanting to just leave, I placed a note and my phone number on a paper next to you, putting a rock on it so it wouldn't blow away. Giving you a quick kiss, I quickly limped back to my car and drove off, my heart wrenching itself from my chest and staying by your side, forever hating me for needing to leave.

.

.

(Kanda)

"Yuu-chan! You came back to me!"

And thus began my regret over returning to America for my last year.

"It's the first day and your already this annoying, Usagi?" I asked, side-stepping just in time to avoid being tackled by the redhead. He pouted at me and I allowed a small smirk. He sighed, rolled his eyes and stood, stretching and dusting off his pants when he was up.

"It's nice to see you again, Kanda-kun." Said Lenalee. I nodded once at her and she smiled brightly, having gotten used to my actions the year before.

But there was something - or someone rather - who was missing.

"Where's the Moyashi?" I asked.

Lavi's expression turned depressed. "The last time I talked to him, he said he couldn't come back, that he couldn't afford it and was still paying off last year's exchange."

I tried not to show how disappointed I was over not being able to see my Moyashi again. Why else - besides the two idiots in front of me - would I have returned here when I have a perfectly good school back home in Japan?

I think they were still able to see how devastated I was over you not being here. We had kept in touch over the summer - after I got done being mad at you for leaving the way you did, of course. But then you said you couldn't talk anymore and when I called you next, the phone had been disconnected because the bill hadn't been paid. It must've been the same time Lavi last talked to you.

"It's not going to be the same without him." Said Lavi sadly.

"Without who?"

We all turned to see a smiling Moyashi standing there as if you'd been present the whole time.

"Allen!" Exclaimed Lenalee in surprise, the rabbit right behind her. They both walked up to you and I couldn't stop the relief from flooding my eyes as I followed at a slower pace.

"I thought you said you couldn't make it?" Lavi asked.

You paled. "About that..."

Lenalee gave you a stern look. "Allen, have you been gambling again?"

Your expression was all she needed as her answer. She sighed heavily, hands on her hips.

"It wasn't all just me!" You say hastily, waving your hands in front of you. "Believe it or not, Cross coughed up almost half of the payment, saying I'm on my own for the rest."

We all stared at you before saying "We don't believe you." in unison, me speaking for the first time since you arrived. You pout adorably and I'm tempted to jump you then and there but manage to refrain from doing so. I'm not completely sure how open you are about our relationship and I don't want you to feel awkward or have a hard time with anyone - granted the person who messed with you would have a hell of a hard time getting away from me dead, let alone alive. Personally, I wouldn't mind if everyone knew - then they would know your mine and no one else's.

"You guys are cruel." You say. I smirk at you and you smile back before walking up to me and giving me a hug. Ignoring the sharp intakes of breath around us and from Lenalee (you must have told Lavi, or did I? I can't remember) and hug you back, holding you to me tightly.

"I missed you, Yuu," You mumble into my shirt. I smirk and reply in kind, speaking into your hair.

"He really did pay half." You say, looking up at me.

"And why would he do that?" I ask, threading my fingers through your hair, noticing how it got longer.

"He said he was tired of me 'moping and sighing, and acting all heartbroken over my long lost lover~'" The last part was delivered in such a horrible melodramatic way it almost makes my ears bleed.

"Sound more and more like him all the time." I had the unfortunate opportunity to talk to Marian Cross during the summer - one I shall not soon forget or want another chance to do again any time in the near future.

Ex: NEVER!

"Exactly. Believe me now?"

I hummed, acting all contemplative before sighing. "Oh, I guess."

"Good. Now, I think we should take Lenalee to the nurse's office." You say as you turn. Before you can walk away, I pull you back and give you a quick peck on the lips before letting you go, grinning, back to our friends.

"You know, before now I hadn't completely believed you when you said you two had hooked up. Now, all my doubts have been completely and absolutely cleared." Said Lavi.

We share a quick look before you smile and I roll my eyes and put my arm around your waist.

This was going to be one hell of a final year. But it'd be worth it so long as I had you by my side. And from how you looked at me, I know that's exactly where you wanted to be, and where you were going to stay.

**Why do I always have so many sappy endings...?**

**So what'd you think? Personally its one of my favorites. **

**Review Please. Happy Yullen Week(s)!**


	3. Shadow

**And so my dearies, this is the start of why I rated this as M. **

**Warning: Lime! I can't stop anyone from reading, but I won't be held responsible for any mental scarring. So you've been warned.**

**No that that's out of the way, I present to you, Shadow. Enjoy.**

Shadow

"K-Kanda! What are you doing? N-not here!" Allen whispered harshly, trying to pull away and failing miserable.

"Why not here?" Was the calm reply. He frowned, glaring over his shoulder. It was hard to see Kanda in the almost black shadow of the building, the setting sun casting dancing reflections of fire across everything but them - mostly on the VERY busy street only about fifteen feet to their left.

He gulped at the spark in his eyes, the smirk that slowly grew wider didn't help the image. He couldn't help but shiver, renewing his struggles.

"Do you want to draw attention?" Kanda's words made him freeze and he glanced toward the crowd. His hand slowly crept lower into his pants while the other continued playing with his nipples, alternating between the two. Allen had to hold back the loud moan at the stroking going on downstairs and quickly clamped my hands over my mouth out of fear of even PANTING too loudly.

"Y-You're so mean..." He whimpered, his voice muffled. Kanda just chuckled and kissed the back of his neck gently before biting hard, making sure to leave a mark. Allen groaned, leaning heavily against him. He knew just what to do and where to do it to get him to cry the loudest.

"Kanda~" He whined into his hand as the other teased the head of his arousal, pressing his thumb hard against the slick. He forced his legs to not give out and whimpered.

"Why can't we do this at the hotel?" He asked in a strained voice as Kanda squeezed harshly, ALMOST to the point of pain.

"Because I don't want to. Besides, you find this just as exciting as I do." Kanda said sensually into his lover's ear before nipping the skin behind it.

"Do-ah-n't know what - ngh! - you're talking a-about." Allen groaned, shivering as he tilted his head to the side and back, resting against Kanda's shoulder.

"But this down here does." Kanda replied, stroking Allen's erection as if to prove his point.

This time, Allen couldn't help but let the moan escape. Kanda really did know how to work him. The way he was gently but firmly stroking him was more than enough to prove it.

"K-Kanda..." The name was a breathless whimper, a sigh of defeat and one last attempt at making him stop all wrapped up in one.

Kanda chuckled, knowing he won. He nipped the younger male's ear, licking the curve of it. He slid his lips along Allen's skin until he reached the corner of his lips. The boy responded in kind by turning his head and opening his mouth to Kanda's demanding tongue. He moaned into the kiss, all the sensations driving him over the edge.

He came, gasping into Kanda's mouth, moaning as he slumped back and legs gave away. He was only able to stay standing because Kanda's arms were still around him, one of the hands, he noted, was now covered in white.

Kanda grinned. "Tired, Aren?"

Allen was too exhausted to reply and instead just let Kanda hold all his weight as punishment instead.

"Now we can go back to the hotel."

Allen gulped, shivering at the tone and wondered how he wasn't hard yet. Once his clothes were fixed and he looked somewhat presentable, Kanda picked him up bridal style and walked into the street, where no one had been any the wiser about what'd just taken place in the shadow next to them.

**Anyway, if everyone who's reading this review (and I know how many are reading) then I'll write a side lemon for what happens at the hotel. I do quite like the idea going through my head for it right now... ^_^**

**So, need I say any more than "review"?**


	4. Doors and Keys

**Sorry for the delay to those who read this in the morning. thanks for that by the way. **

**ps: theres i thing 3 mistakes in the wording but I couldn't find them so i couldn't edit them. if anyone sees them can you let me know so i can get them. it's really pissing me off...**

**Warning: Lemon ahead!**

Doors and Keys

"Lavi~! Why are you making me do this?" Allen whined, pouting adorable. They were currently at a singles club - and not just any singles club either. No, this one claimed everything was left up to chance, or 'Fate' rather, by selling room keys to the patrons. Then that person took the key and found out which door it belonged to and supposedly their 'soul mate' was there. He wondered what would happen if the room was empty.

'Right, because things like that happen outside of fairy tales.' Allen thought darkly. He thought he had his 'chance' once but he never took the opportunity when he had it. Now, no matter how many people he dated, not once did the relationship last.

And its all because one man screwed it up for him. He wasn't superstitious and didn't believe in curses, but this one just wouldn't leave him alone.

_'Now, no matter how long it takes, you will fall in love with me and next time we meet, you'll be mine.'_

"-len. Allen~! Allen!"

"What?"

"I said, let's get our keys now. Jeez, pay attention sprout." Said Lavi, rolling his eyes.

"My name is 'Allen'!" Allen snapped back, but followed the redhead to the counter anyway.

"How many?" The man behind the counter asked, reaching into a bowl and resting a hand there before grabbing the two Lavi indicated.

"Thanks." Lavi said cheerily, taking the keys and walking away with Allen, who cast a quick smile at the man before tailing behind his friend. He nearly bumped into him when he suddenly stopped and turned to face the snowy haired boy, holding the keys in each hand behind his back.

"Choose a hand."

Allen sighed and chose the left, and was handed the right. He rolled his eyes at his friend before walking off to find his door. He really did not want to be here. But he was so he might as well get it over with. Maybe he could get away with telling the person that he'd been forced into this and leave. Lavi was paying so he really didn't care either way.

He stopped in from of a scarlet red door, looking down at the number on the polished gold key. This was it. With a deep, weary sigh, he unlocked the door and stepped into the candlelit darkness.

What looked like a cherry red velvet couch sat in the middle of the room in front of a coffee table with fruit and wine on it. The candle stood in the middle, a small flame meant to cast a romantic light and make it seem as if the darkness stretched on forever. It would have worked if Allen hadn't been feeling so awkward.

"Hello?" He called, seeing as the room seemed to be empty. This wasn't Karma getting back at him for his earlier thought, was it?

"Hold on a minute." Came a short reply, startling him. It came from a room to the side, the doorway shaded by a dark translucent cloth. At closer inspection, Allen saw there was also a faint glow, indicating what must have been another candle if the orange color was anything to go by.

"Uh, about that. Listen, I was forced to come here by a friend, so I hope you won't take offense to me not wanting to be here." Allen explained, scratching the back of his head awkwardly as he stood before the table.

He heard a sigh and a snort. "Same situation here. Just stay put."

Did he mention he was pretty sure the voice belonged to a male? He was also absolutely sure he recognized it as well.

Allen frowned at the thought before shrugging, casting it off as if it were nothing. His ears perked at the sound of a zipper and footsteps and he looked toward the fabric. The candle glow grew brighter and soon the gauzy curtain was pushed aside.

Allen couldn't help but stare. No, it had nothing to do with the slim and built body displayed before him, muscles rippling with every step and water dripping down from long untied cobalt hair, leaving glistening trails that shimmered in the candlelight. And it wasn't the fact that the only clothing on the beautiful body before him was a pair of low riding black jeans with stylistic rips down the fabric. It also wasn't the bold tattoo that sat sensually on the smooth planes of the chest, the one that stretched to decorate the arm of the man. And it definitely wasn't the stunningly beautiful face with it's absolutely artistic features. Nor was it the silky looking hair that fell to the slim waist, heavy with left over water.

Granted, any one of it could do damage and if Allen were to allow himself to think about it, he'd probably stop breathing.

No, it was the fact that it was the person who'd haunted his thoughts ever since the jerk put his 'curse' on him.

"K-Kanda..." Allen stuttered out after a moment of shocked silence. His own coin sized eyes stared into those of the slightly widened ones of the man before him.

"Moyashi..." Kanda murmured.

"It's 'Allen'." The reply was automatic, no actual thought placed into it.

"Tch."

They slowly unthawed and Allen stood awkwardly as Kanda made his way to the couch and plopped down. He had to fight back a blush as he watched the shirtless Asian move, hating him for making him feel this way. He was brought out of his thoughts by a deep chuckle.

"What?" He asked, frowning when he realized that it was him that Kanda was laughing at.

"So my spell worked." He said. At Allen's confused expression, he sighed. "You fell in love with me."

There was no hiding his blush now. Allen stuttered out a poor attempt at a refusal but failed miserably and only earned himself another chuckle, this one deeper, almost bordering on laughter and accompanied by a wide smirk.

"Yes you did. I can see it on your face."

The words were spoken in a low, sensual voice that sent shivers skittering up the white haired male's spine. He swallowed heavily and averted his gray eyes from Kanda's dark navy ones. Moments later he looked back.

"Come." Kanda said, curling a finger as he motioned for him to join him on the couch.

Swallowing again, Allen hesitantly walked around the table and stood in from of him, fingers playing nervously with the hem of his white dress shirt.

The action didn't go unnoticed by the older male as he grabbed the hands and used them to pull the boy onto his lap until he straddled him, that smirk never once leaving his face, only seeming to grow.

Not knowing what else to do, Allen just let him place him how he wanted to.

"Allen..." Again, the word was low and Allen shivered more at the tone his name was spoken in.

"I hate you..." Allen muttered, pouting.

Kanda tilted his head questioningly, a quick flash of hurt drifting through his eyes before it disappeared.

"Thanks to you, I've never had a relationship that actually worked. It's all your fault, jerk." Allen quickly explained, not liking that emotion on Kanda – it just didn't belong.

Kanda looked dumbfounded for a moment before breaking out in a fit of laughter, burying his face in Allen's neck as he did so. The younger male blushed even darker and slowly put his arms around the bare shoulders, not completely understanding what he was doing. Almost immediately the laughter ceased and Kanda looked up. Dark navy met silver- gray and something flashed between them as Kanda leaned forward and placed a gentle but firm kiss on Allen's lips.

After a moment's hesitation, Allen threw reason to the wind and moved to deepen the kiss. He'd been waiting for this for so long. To be able to do this, it was like a long spoken prayer that was finally answered. And really, that's exactly what it was.

"Kanda..." He repeated the name over and over between kisses. Kanda hummed in reply and deepened the kiss until Allen couldn't breathe. He slowly rolled them until Allen's back was pressed against the seat where he lay weakly and panting, trying to catch his breath and begin to think straight again.

Kanda watched in amusement as the glazed eyes slowly regained some focus. He licked his lips, lapping up the leftover taste was there from Allen. He normally didn't like sweets, but this was simply delicious and he wouldn't mind having it for the rest of his life. In fact, that wasn't such a bad idea. He grinned demonically. _'Oh yeah, I'm keeping him.'_Granted, that had been the plan from the start.

Allen slowly wiped his mouth on the back of his hand, feeling embarrassed at the wetness he found there.

"You alive?" Kanda asked.

Allen nodded, blushing as he stared up into navy.

A sudden growl split the silence, one fit for only the biggest of monsters – Allen's stomach.

They both paused momentarily, trying to locate the sound before it hit them like a brick wall.

"Hungry are we?" Kanda asked, grinning.

"Kind of." Another loud growl. "Yes, very much so..."

The dark haired male patted his stomach playfully. "Don't worry yourself down there. We'll get you nice and full, alright?"

Another growl.

"I swear your stomach just replied to me."

"I'm often told it has a mind of it's own."

Chuckling, Kanda reached over to the table and pulled the grape branches to the front, tugging a small sphere from the cluster. He turned back to Allen and held it above his mouth.

"Say 'aaahhh...'" When he got what he wanted, he plopped the grape into the waiting mouth and reached for another while the first was being eaten. He heard Allen moan happily at his treatment, the sound going straight south, making it hard for even years of experience to hold back. He got a sudden idea and grinned wider, plopping the next grape into his own mouth, holding it between his teeth as he leaned forward, a daring glint in his dark eyes.

Allen swallowed heavily before meeting his partner halfway and taking the grape, using his tongue to pull it into his own mouth. Kanda hummed and the act was repeated until the grapes were gone. Next was the cherries and Allen was eager to see what he'd do with these.

He wasn't disappointed.

In order to get the seed out of the center, Kanda would bite all the meat of the cherry off and spit out the seed and stem before giving Allen a deep kiss, the food being lapped up by the younger male.

When all the food was finally gone, Allen sighed contently. Kanda looked at him in amusement, giving a small smile at the happy face the other was making. He watched as the shadows flickered and leapt around his face as the candle slowly died. There were more - as he'd discovered earlier - but he didn't feel like fetching them, preferring to stay right where he was. He was brought out of his thoughts by a shy hand that began combing through his damp hair and he blinked, looking into Allen's soft eyes, breath hitching and heart skipping a beat - or ten.

"Your hair got longer since I last saw you." Allen said, his voice low as if speaking any higher would break the spell the mood had taken on.

"It's been almost eight years, Moyashi, of course it got longer."

"Hmph. Smartass."

"Would you still feel the same if I wasn't like this?"

"That a trick question?"

"Just a question."

"Hmm... Somewhere in re middle I guess."

Kanda tilted his head questioningly, blinking twice as he silently asked for as explanation.

"Well, everyone changes, but if you did a one-eighty then I wouldn't know what to do about it."

"Fair enough."

Kanda lay down on Allen, his arms feeling tired from holding him up the entire time. The white haired boy blushed as he moved to accommodate the taller male. Neither was tired though it had to be well after midnight. The candles reaching their last inches, the wax pooling on the table, having long since filled the small holders that were meant to stop exactly that from happening.

Allen began humming, the tune slow and almost indiscernible apart from the high's every now and then.

"'Boston' by Augustana?" Kanda asked.

"How'd you guess?"

"That song is played quite often in certain places."

"Ah."

"Hn."

"I'm cold."

The statement was offhand and he hadn't expected to be thrown over Kanda's shoulder like a little kid as he made his way into a dark corner of the room. He was dropped, but instead of the floor like he'd expected, he bounced twice before realizing he was on a bed.

"How long has this been here?" He asked, somewhat shocked as he poked at the mattress.

"Tch, the whole time, genius. Way to be observant." Was his reply as Kanda pulled back the covers.

"Jerk."

"Sprout."

They stared at each other in the near-darkness for almost a minute before Allen was pushed under the covers. Kanda followed soon after, tossing the blankets back over them and pulling the younger male close. His eyes drifted closed and his hand began gently stroking Allen's back, slowly getting mad at the shirt as his hand constantly caught on it, disturbing the rhythm.

Allen on the other hand was rigid, his body hot as not only was his face buried in Kanda's chest, but what the older male had meant as a calming touch, had begun sending sparks of fire and electricity down his spine to his slowly hardening arousal. He was terrified Kanda would find out, especially with how his leg was only scant inches away from pressing against him.

And then he was pressing against him.

Allen had to bite back a moan, as Kanda suddenly stopped moving. He felt the older male pull away slightly, saw the way his back arched forward so he could look at him, but he didn't look up, too busy hiding his face in shame.

He heard a heavy chuckle and dared a peek, biting his lip at the predatory expression on Kanda's face.

"My, my, Moyashi, a little excited are we?" He asked, his voice teasing. There was a heavy undercurrent of promise within it and Allen shivered at it.

Kanda suddenly pressed his leg harder against his erection and the younger male gasped, bucking his hips in order to further the contact. His hands slid up Kanda's chest and came to rest on his shoulders, gripping hard at the wonderful sensations that course through him. He moaned, eyes closing and breath coming in short pants. It'd been so long since he'd last felt this kind of pleasure, having given up on dating some time ago. He got tired of relationships that wouldn't work out because he loved someone else. But now he was with that person and it seemed to make it all that much better, much sweeter.

"Kanda..." Allen moaned, burying his face in the man's neck as he whimpered out a plea. His hands began gliding across the smooth, soap smelling skin, tracing nameless circles as he inhaled the spicy and lilac shampoo scent that filled the air. The lilac must be what they had in the bathroom. All his touching earned him a contented sigh and a soft hum that was barely audible, one that wouldn't have been heard had the room not been so silent. Right now, he just really wanted to be with Kanda, especially after how long they'd been apart. He mumbled his name into the shadow-bathed ivory shoulder, placing a soft kiss before saying the name again.

Kanda himself was barely restrained, so tempted as he was to just give into the lust that was starting to course through his body. Allen whispering his name in that tone did not help him hold back at all, either. He knew he had to take it slow, or well, as slow as he could after eight years of not seeing his Moyashi. So he knew his will wouldn't last long, but he didn't want to scare the boy away. The 'curse' he put on Allen the last time he saw him was only supposed to be for the next time they met - which was now. If he didn't tread carefully then he could lose him. And that's not something he wanted nor would tolerate.

Kanda's hand slowly slid up Allen's shirt, taking it's time and allowing for the younger male to push him away if that's what he wanted. So when the only reaction was to allow it further access by Allen rolling onto his back, he began playing with the erect nipples that eagerly awaited his touch. His other hand, which had been used as Allen's pillow until now, began undoing the buttons on the crumpled white dress shirt and spreading it open when the task was complete. He hummed in approval at the smooth, milky skin he found. It was the perfect canvas for his artwork as it was soon completely covered with dark hickeys. He turned his attention back to the dark pink nipples and began nibbling, relishing the gasps and groans that his actions earned him. Soon though, he free tired of just that and moved further, grinning as the younger male shivered beneath his feather-light touches. He glanced up quickly, rewarded with the sight of Allen pleasure filled face. With his eyes closed and a wonderful blush spread across his face, of course it was downright erotic. His dark grin grew before he popped the button on his black dress-pants and slipped down the zipper. He inched the garment down, purring as the creamy skin he'd already come to love was revealed to him more and more. And of course he almost died of happiness when he discovered the younger male had gone commando. Not that he blamed him; sometimes it was just really uncomfortable to wear anything underneath pants, hence the fact that he wore nothing under his jeans now.

He chuckled as his watched the full-body shiver fall under the category of a heavy shudder as his straining arousal was exposed to the cooler air and Kanda's heated breath as he slid passed down to his ankles as he pulled off the white socks adorning his feet and finished removing the pants, shoes having been left at the couch. He followed the shaky legs back up to the waist as he examined his Moyashi's erection, making noises of approval and want deep in his throat.

Just before he took the object of his interest into his mouth, he watched in amusement as Allen blushed darkly and hid his face in his hands at his scrutiny, occasionally peeking out to see that the dark haired man was still watching him.

Rolling his eyes, Kanda sighed before kissing the tip, smirking at the surprised and pleasures gasp the action brought forth. He continued placing gentle nips and kisses up and down the shaft, occasionally adding kitten-like licks. After covering every inch of the arousal, he began adding suction, letting his lips mold to the flesh before sucking, doing the same thing with the bead that gathered at the tip. He licked his lips at Allen's taste, humming before continue his actions.

Each minuscule movement earned him a different reaction, this one being a breathless moan. He chuckled as he watched Allen shake and whimper, delighted that he was the one to bring this on. Still, he wanted more. He took all of Allen into his mouth, humming and making nameless shapes with his tongue as Allen squirmed, his silver eyes glazed as he panted and made delicious noises.

"K-Kanda... Ngh!" Hearing his name in such a voice did wonders to his own arousal, which was getting painful in his jeans. He could taste the saltiness of Allen's pre-cum and pulled away, earning a distraught cry from the white haired male. It was nothing a deep kiss didn't fix. When he was done, he pulled back to survey his handy work. Satisfied with what he saw, namely the drool covered chin, the glazed eyes, the dark blush and the dazed expression, Kanda then stood so he could remove his own pants. Before he climbed back onto the bed, Kanda looked Allen up and down, a dark and hungry look in his predatory gaze. It made the younger boy moan wantonly as he felt just as much as he saw the dark eyes rake across his body.

Allen rose onto his elbows, the white shirt he still had on sliding down his arms some.

"Kanda?" He asked hesitantly, seeing as the older man continued to just stand still, his body tight and his eyes clenched shut. At the sound of his name, his eyes snapped open and he looked at Allen, watching the uncertainty play across his face.

His own face softened, a small smile tugging at his lips. He leaned forward, kissing Allen's temple as he kneeled on the bed. Sliding his lips down to the younger male's ear, he gently nipped the lobe.

"Call me 'Yuu'." He whispered, loving the sharp intake of breath at the permission he'd given. He kissed his way down to a spot on his neck that hadn't been touched yet before leaving yet another mark. Let it be known to all that Allen Walker belonged to him and no one else. When he was done that, he slid further down, kissing his way before he reached the darkly shaded arousal, settling between the other's legs.

"'Aaahhh...'" He said, pressing three fingers to the plump, kiss-swollen lips. Almost immediately, Allen took them into his mouth, tongue lapping and flicking at them before he pulled back slightly to nip at the tips. After a few seconds of that, back in they went.

Kanda was slowly, ever so slowly, losing control. How could he not with the way he was doing that to his f_ingers_. So with a growl, he pulled his fingers away and placed them at the puckered, dark red hole before pushing one digit in. He watched the other's face closely, looking for any signs of discomfort as he began moving his finger around and in small thrusting movements. The only reactions were moans and gasps that made his already unbearable hot body gain a few degrees as the younger male tossed his head back and to the side with an open mouth and closed eyes.

He growled and added a second finger, moving that one to gain room before making scissoring motions. At first it was barely noticeable, but he slowly made the gap between the two digits wider.

Through it all, Allen barely made a hiss of discomfort, too lost as he was in intricate yet simple pain/pleasure combination. He bucked his hips in time with the movements of the fingers, shuddering at the heat that coursed through him, beating in time with his heart and growing to frustrating levels. He knew the importance so for now he'd bare with it, but he didn't know how much longer he could reign in his growing impatience.

Allen held back a groan as two fingers turned to three and the stretching began again. He winced but showed no other signs of his pain as he spread his legs wider without even realizing it, moving to accommodate Kanda as he leaned forward to place a kiss on his lips. He let him into his mouth the moment he felt that warm, talented tongue slide across his bottom lip. While the digits worked down there, their tongues twined and danced, exchanging fire and fluids. He gasped and moaned into the kiss, the sounds falling into the other's eager and greedy mouth. He finally threw his head to the side, gulping down air into his deprived lungs. He cried out, white lights going off behind his eyes as Kanda's fingers curled, striking his sweet spot dead on. He shook, giving a low moan ad the action was repeated. After only a few moments he was pulled back into another kiss, he let Kanda lead, not even noticing that both hands now rested on his thighs, guiding his legs as one was placed on an ivory hip and the other pushed up to rest just off a matching shoulder. He was too lost in the now slow and languid kiss, too lost in the way Kanda's tongue explored his mouth over and over again, tasting and enjoying what he found. His own tongue flicked weakly against the other's as it moved up to tickle the roof of his mouth, tracing the forms he found there. Allen, however, did notice when the tip of something hard pressed against his entrance, pushing passed that first layer of muscle before stopping.

"Allen?" Kanda asked, showing his hesitation for the first time that night. He really didn't want to scare the white haired male away, having gone too long as it was without him. He was lucky enough run into him here, he didn't want to ruin the chance.

He examined the whitette more closely, smirking when he saw the flush in his cheeks and the heaving chest, his normally silver eyes glazed and darkened into a storm cloud gray.

He chuckled. "Did that kiss last too long?"

It seemed to snap Allen out of his daze and the younger male stuck his tongue out, pushing his hips down against Kanda's erection, making them both moan. He reached up, having seen and heard the uncertainty in the other, and cupped his firm jaw.

"Do it." He said, smiling softly in a way that made Kanda feel like he'd just run a marathon with how it stole his breath away. The other male nodded once before sliding in.

Almost immediately, Allen's body tried to reject the intrusion, clamping down hard. He groaned in pain; it'd been so long since the last time.

"Shh..." Kanda whispered. "Try to relax."

It was hard, but slowly and little by little, Allen managed to follow what the other said to do. He took deep breathes, in the nose and out the mouth. The process was repeated for every few inches Kanda pushed in.

They stopped moving, both high on a pleasure that hadn't even reached it's peak yet. For Kanda, it felt like he was melting from the intense heat and snug tightness surrounding his arousal. He couldn't help but moan deep in his throat at the sensation. For Allen, it was unexplainable. It hurt like hell, but it was the kind of pain that was woven so tightly with the dark pleasure that it brought the feeling to new heights.

After a few more moments of trying to collect themselves enough to continue, Allen shifted his hips, rocking them in a way that forced Kanda deeper, his sign to let him know he could begin.

Kanda started slow, easing his way out before pressing back in. Even though the pace was slow, they desperately needed it to adjust to the intense sensation.

Allen gave a wonton moan, shifting and drawing one from Kanda at all the grinding it caused. Soon the pace picked up as they were moving together, drowning in a pleasure that made everything else seem surreal.

"Look at me..." Kanda whispered in a hoarse voice, shifting Allen's right leg so the rested higher on his waist, allowing him to push deeper and making Allen scream as he rammed against his prostate, lighting p his vision with the grand finale of a fireworks display.

"Allen, look at me." He repeated, thrusting hard.

Allen whimpered and opened his eyes, not knowing when he'd closed them.

"K-Kan-"

"I told you to call me 'Yuu'."

"Yuu..."

The coil grew tighter and tighter, almost to the point of pain, and they were both reaching they're ends, so close to jumping off the cliff's edge.

Knowing he couldn't hold off any longer, Kanda unwrapped one of his arms around Allen as he arched, sliding down his sweat coated body until he reached his weeping arousal and began pumping it in time with his hips.

"Ha! Yuu!" Allen screamed, his already arched back bending to the point where Kanda feared it would snap like a twig. Pearly streams of white decorated the tight space between them as Allen reached his end, bright white lights sending his mind reeling. Kanda followed soon after, drawing a blank and giving a few more hard strokes as he came undone, almost deep enough inside for Allen to feel him in his soul. Neither could breathe beyond shallow gasps as they lay cradled in each other's arms.

"A-Allen..." Kanda panted once he was able to think again, shaking almost as much as his lover.

"Hmm...?" Allen asked, tightening his arms around Kanda's shoulders as he buried his face in his damp hair and inhaled deeply, not caring that they both smelled like sweat and sex.

"Stay with me.."

The tone made him do a double take. If he didn't know better, he'd say Kanda was begging him. But he did know better, right? There was also note of desperation and suddenly he knew what Kanda's 'curse' truly meant.

How could he have been so blind until this point?

Allen was so, so tempted to tease him, maybe joke and say this was just a one time deal, just revenge for making his love-life miserable. But he could see how much this meant to his, how much this moment meant. To be honest, he was terrified. He held Kanda's heart in his hands, and any word say could either make him the happiest man in the world or break him to pieces. So with a deep breath, he tilted Kanda's head upward until he could see his dark eyes.

"Make it worth my while and I just might be tempted to." He said, a gentle smile gracing his kiss-swollen lips.

The relief was almost tangible in the air as Kanda pressed his lips hard against Allen's.

"I feel like I've just been issued a challenge." Kanda muttered against his mouth, a wide grin stretching across his face.

"Mmm... Maybe." Allen replied, humming as he closed his eyes, exhaustion catching up to him.

"Hn. Challenge accepted."

"Thought so."

Kanda chuckled as he moved off Allen, rolling to the side and slipping out.

"Gah!" Allen yelled, eyes snapping back open and going wide as he squirmed, a look of utter distaste on his face. He glared at Kanda as the dark haired male began snickering behind his fist.

No matter what, Allen didn't think he'd ever get used to the feel of the fluids dripping down his legs from his ass. With a growl, he turned away from Kanda showing him his back.

Still snickering, Kanda rolled his eyes and sighed before he molded himself to his Moyashi's back, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Your pouting." He stated, stroking his neck with his lips, leaving kisses whenever he reached his white hairline.

"No I'm not." Allen retorted, his voice laced with barely there anger.

"Of course not."

He continued his actions, Allen finding them oddly comforting. With a heavy sigh, he relaxed into Kanda's arms.

"Your mean." Allen whined, turning his head to the side just enough to see his lover. It was getting hard as the candles went from two to one, the remaining one just barely hanging on.

Kanda grinned. "Only to you. But you know what they say, when someone is mean to another, it more often than not means they like that person."

Allen's eyes grew wide, his heart skipping multiple beats and his face lighting up like a Christmas tree at the not-so-subtle confession. Not knowing how else to react, he snorted though there was a happy grin tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"Of course." He replied, rolling to face Kanda, curling closer and finally closing his eyes.

Kanda placed a soft kiss to his temple, then his sweat coated snowy locks. He adjusted the blankets around them before settling in with his Moyashi cradled to his chest just as the last remnants of light flickered out.

**So? How'd I do? personally i love me some sexy kandy-kun. anyway,drop a review k?**


	5. Fingertips

**Kanda's voice in japanese is just so damn sexy... Why is it I watched the dubbed version the whole time? Anyway, as you can guess, I'm watching DGM as I write this. Maybe my friends are right and I am obsessed? Meh, who cares. It's (un)healthy so I guess it's fine. AAAAHHHH HE'S SO SMEXY!**

**ps: when he mentions his hair and eye color, it's by the anime. there are so many variations that it's confusing. So from now on, unless I mention otherwise, Kanda will have navy hair and black eyes from now on...**

**_Important (sorta)_: BOLD is them speaking in Japanese. _'Italic'_ is Allen's thoughts. **

Theme 3 Fingertips

For as long as I can remember, I've been this way, unseeing, blind, unsure. One would think I'd grow used to having no sight, but when you move around as much as I do, you can't take a moment to become familiar with your surroundings because they'll change in a matter of days. Cross doesn't tell me why we're always on the road, doesn't tell me anything much at all. But then again, he's not always a man of many words; he can be, but not always. He only tells me where we're going when we get there. I can literally say I've been all around the world but haven't seen an inch of it.

I haven't always been blind; I was born with perfectly good sight. Or at least that's what Cross told me, but because of the accident that killed Mana, the stress forced my mind to take actions to protect itself, there for blocking off my memories. When I asked him why I was blind, he said I hit my head on the pavement. See, not a man of many words, but he tells me what I need to know. Most of the time at least. Sometimes I think he just says the first thing that comes to mind, though.

"Brat, pay attention."

"Hmm?" I shook my head to clear the cobwebs, looking in the general direction of his voice.

"I said, pack up. We're moving." Said Cross.

I sighed. I never unpacked my bags to begin with. "Yes, sir."

I made my way to the stairs, my fingers sliding along the wall as I go. I've always hated stairs; they slant and you don't know where they are until you've tumbled down half of them and face-planted on the rest. You also don't know where the first and last step is when you can't see it. I've lost count how many heart attacks I've gotten because I missed a step or I was already on the last one. Cross says to just get over it. But even so, he always watches and catches me when I'm about to fall, muttering what a klutz I am the whole way.

When I get to my (temporary) room, it's only a matter of grabbing my suitcase and walking stick. Anything valuable that I have never leaves my bags. I'm not too concerned because I know Cross checks the room before we leave, making sure I didn't drop anything.

It isn't an hour later that we're on the road, heading to the airport.

I wonder where we're going this time?

.

.

.

.

Does this guy seriously just spin a globe and point, wherever it stops is our next destination or something like that? Because if I hear "Welcome to Japan, can I assist you in any way?" one more time, I'm going to hurl. And before anyone gets offended, no I have nothing against Japan or it's people. In fact, I once had a friend who was Japanese and she was one of the most fun people I've ever met. I just didn't like the rest of the words because they were directed at me. I hated people thinking that I was helpless just because I'm blind. It pissed me off to no end. Sure, some people are just really kind and honestly want to be of some help, but it really got annoying. I remember this one time, Cross beat the crap out of someone because they tried to take advantage of me. Let's just say we won't be welcome in that country ever again. How he always manages to get Judgment around with him, well, I'll never know.

"So what I we doing here anyway?" I asked, holding onto his jacket as we walked through the busy terminal, suitcase rolling behind me.

"Visiting some old friends." Cross replied as he hailed a taxi.

"You have friends? Ouch!" I whimpered as I cradled my abused head, tears stinging my eyes as I glared at where Cross had been standing.

"Oi, quit staring into space brat and get in the car."

I really, really hated Cross at times. This was one of those times. So with a deep, weary sigh, I climbed into the cab with his help and settled, planning my sweet revenge. Maybe I'll whip his ass at a game of poker. Better, yet, in front of his 'friends'.

We drove for about an hour before the car finally pulled to a stop and Cross roughly dragged me out.

"Careful, I could always run around screaming that you kidnapped me." I said as I collected my belongings from the trunk.

Allen 1, Cross 0.

"I'll just forge some documents saying you're mentally ill. Problem solved."

Allen 1, Cross 1. (Next point is the tiebreaker!)

"That's nothing a quick pout from a blind kid won't fix. Oh look, I fit the criteria."

Allen 2, Cross 1. (AND WE HAVE A WINNER!)

There was a sudden loud laughing filling the air, from more than one person if he was hearing right. I turned toward the sound, ignoring Cross's swearing and low grumbles as I focused on the laughter.

"I love this kid, especially if he can best you." Said a man, his voice kind and full of life. I felt a pat on my head and blinked, looking up in the general direction of the man.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Brat, do you have all your things?" Asked Cross.

I turned toward his voice and nodded. "Pretty sure."

"Good. Meet Froi Tiedoll, he'll be watching you for the next three months while I do business elsewhere."

"Wait, your leaving me here?" I'm proud to say that not a single amount of fear or uncertainty had leaked into my voice. But, Cross being Cross, knew it was there anyway.

"I'm coming back, so don't freak out on me."

"Yeah, well remember what happened in Berlin?"

"Hey, I caught the next flight back and picked you up, didn't I? Jeez, way to nitpick."

"It's not nitpicking. It's showing examples."

"'Example'. There's no plural involved."

"And you say I'm the one who nitpicks."

Cross flicked me in the forehead and I yelped, rubbing the spot.

"Anyway, I've got to be off. Take care of the brat."

"Don't worry. We'll take good care of him." Said Tiedoll, patting my shoulder.

_'We'?_

I heard the taxi drive away and for a moment I was at a loss of how to react to being left alone.

"Come on, Allen, let's get you inside before you catch a cold in this weather."

_'But it's only October.'_

"Alright."

And with that, I was led inside.

.

.

.

.

Froi Tiedoll lives with three other people, "adopted sons" as he called them. First there was Noise Marie - the dj, then Dasia Barry - the soccer fanatic/athlete, and lastly, the ever so grumpy (irritating, annoying, makes you want to kill people) Yuu Kanda - the (wannabe) samurai. Oh, and sometime last year, Cross dumped his Golden Retriever, Timcanpy, on them. I was wondering where he went.

Tim decided right away that he remembered me and was going to be my new guardian and best friend. And I decided I was going to be his best friend when he bit Kanda for arguing with me and threatening me with his sword, Mugen.

"That's a good boy, Tim!" I said, ruffling his ears after the fifth time. Somewhere to my left, I heard Kanda grumbling and swearing. I could picture him holding his leg and leaning against the wall or sitting in a chair. Well, at least I could sort of picture him. I didn't know what he looked like so it was hard to do.

"That damn dog..." Kanda growled.

I glared in his general direction. "Hey, don't talk that way to him."

"Why not? He's a little traitor."

"Huh?"

"Tch. Nothing."

"He's mad because Timcanpy used to be his best fiend." Came a new voice. I didn't recognize it, but from the growl I assumed Kanda knew who he was.

"Usagi. What the hell are you doing here?"

"Eh? What I can't visit?" Said the person.

_'Usagi is rabbit. Why call him that?'_

_'Then again it's Kanda.'_

"No." Was Kanda's reply.

That other person immediately when into a long rant about how much 'Yuu-chan' mistreats him and how he should just end it all because he was unloved.

And Kanda just encouraged him to do so.

"Why the hell would you tell someone it's ok if they commit suicide?" I snapped, my words backed up by Timcanpy's growling.

"Shut up dog. And I can tell this idiot all I want because he won't do it anyway. He never does what I tell him to. Wait..." I could practically hear him begin to grin. "Hey, Usagi. Don't go jumping off the Tokyo Tower, ok?"

"Nice try, Yuu-chan, but I have too much to live for. Tormenting you is first on my list and I feel I haven't lived up to my quota."

"Fuck."

"Language, Yuu-kun!" Came Tiedoll's voice from the other room. The room went silent and I knew we were all thinking if he'd been listening to us talk the whole time.

"Anyway, you must be Allen Walker, right?"

"Ah, yes." I answered, looking in the direction of his voice.

"I'm Lavi. Tiedoll told me that you were going to be here for a while and I figured I'd save you from Mr. Grumpy here."

I grinned. "Nice to meet you, Lavi. And thank you for that."

He could hear Kanda growl and then say a series of words in Japanese.

"**Oi,****back****off.****"**

Though I could be wrong. I don't speak the language very often despite living in the country, so I'm a little rough. But I was pretty sure that that's what he had said.

"**Oh?****What's****wrong****Yuu-chan?****Jealous?****" **Lavi replied back.

I tilted my head to the side in confusion. Timcanpy rubbed against my leg, demanding attention. I bent down and began scratching his neck as I continued to listen.

"**Not****even.****"** Said Kanda, his voice defensive.

"**Why****not?****He****is****pretty****cute.****Bet****I****have****a****chance****with****him.****"** Lavi teased suggestively.

Another warning growl from Kanda. **"****I****said****back****off.****Besides,****you****have****a****boyfriend.****"**

Lavi laughed. **"****Calm****down.****I'm****just****teasing****you.****He's****all****yours.****Though****I****suggest****working****on****your****attitude****before****you****make****a****move.****Don't****wanna****scare****him****away,****now****do****you?****"**

"**I've no fucking idea what you're talking about."**

"**Mhm.****Right.****" **Lavi hummed and switched back to English. "Anyway, I just dropped by to check on ya and now I have someone I'm meeting. And I hate keeping people waiting."

"Bullshit, because that's completely how you are. There's only one person you don't keep waiting. How much do you want to bet your meeting him now?" Kanda said, sarcasm dripping from his words.

"I'm not going to take a bet that I know the outcome to. So unless you change sides and bet against me meeting Tyki, well, it's not happening."

"So you're leaving?" I asked, thoroughly confused by their conversation.

"Yup. Sorry to ditch you with this jerk, but I gotta take off. See ya around, Allen."

"Bye, Lavi. It was nice meeting you."

"You, too."

And with that, he was gone and I was once again left alone with the king if all jackasses.

"Where you going?" Kanda asked as I began leaving the room.

"My room. Why do you ask?" I replied.

When I didn't get an answer, I felt almost disappointed, hoping to start another argument to fight off boredom. I continued walking, Tim trailing behind me, panting and I could hear him wagging his tail.

.

.

.

.

I'd been with Tiedoll's family for almost two months (yes I did go out for Halloween - I was a dragged out by Lavi with Kanda and Tim) when it happened.

Dasia's mini soccer tour that would last for three weeks.

Tiedoll was going so he could record it all, and Marie was going because he worked for the team. I was staying home because I couldn't see what was going on. Don't get me wrong, they did offer to pay for me, but I told them not to waste their money and that crowds like that were dangerous for me anyway. Kanda was staying because he was in charge of taking care of me and Tim, as well as guarding the house because he claims he didn't give a damn for all the noisy crowds. Lavi was supposed to stay with us a few days at a time, but had gotten a call from his boyfriend to travel to the countryside for a 'romantic getaway'. Suffice to say that Lavi immediately ditched us - mostly me.

So in other words, I was stuck alone for the next three weeks with the bastard know as Yuu Kanda. Personally I didn't think I was going to make it out alive.

But often what we think will happen and what actually happens turn out to be quite different. I thought we would destroy the house in our arguments, not for us to be quiet and get along relatively well. Even Timcanpy was confused and I couldn't help but wait for the sudden crack when all this calm would shatter and the dam would break. But I sure as hell never expected to wake up in his bed with a very painful throbbing in my back with him lying there still sleeping.

Well, let me back up a bit so we're all on the same page here.

It was a week before Tiedoll and the other two were do to return home and that lovely little dam I was talking about earlier finally broke. Kanda and I had gotten into the worst fight there'd been between us yet. The sad thing is, I can't remember what had started it, probably just a bunch of little things, but it had escalated until we were tolling across the floor in an all out brawl. I could hear Timcanpy growling and barking at us and it took a while before Kanda finally pinned me down. I may be blind but I was nowhere near helpless. But I was so exhausted (from the argument and the following fight) at that point that I just gave up and glared at him. Frustrated and angry tears stinging my eyes, some already rolling down my face and into my hair.

Kanda didn't say anything for a while, just sat on top of me holding my wrists. Then finally he sighed and released me before walking into the other room and turning on the TV.

I lay there for some time before finally standing, Tim licking my face. I smiled at him and scratched his head. Then I grabbed my coat and slipped into my shoes before walking out the door. I'd been out enough times with Kanda and his family, even Lavi, to know enough of where I was going. But I'd never had a good sense of direction so the following result was just as everyone's expecting - I got lost. I have the valid excuse of being blind though.

But time passed and the warm sun began fading, leaving a growing chill in the air that seeped through my coat and into my bones, making me shiver. I should have brought Tim, he knew his way around the city and back home even more than Tiedoll or Kanda - which was saying a lot. And he definitely knew his way around more than I did.

As the temperature quickly dropped, my fear rose just as fast. I was blind and alone in a mostly foreign city - I didn't even know where I was in said city. I also had no way of calling Kanda, and even if I could, I didn't know the number and had only ever answered the phone. To sum it all up, I was screwed.

I think it was around midnight when it happened. I thought I heard Kanda and turned to see if it really was him, if I could hear my name again. Hands grabbed at my coat and I panicked, tried to get away but I was still tired from the fight with Kanda and then wandering around the city for hours. I cried out in pain as I toppled backwards into a pipe. I could feel the rings digging into my back and knew there were going to be bruises. My cries went higher when I was pulled forward then slammed back and released. I slid to the ground, tears falling freely from my eyes and whimpers slipping between my lips. The pain was excruciating and I felt like something other than bruises may have happened.

Above me I could hear sadistic laughter and curled into a ball despite the pain in my back.

"Little-" The man's words were cut off by a painful sounding snap and he fell with a cry and a thud. I could hear scuffling and more fighting, grunts and swearing, running footsteps. Then everything when silent aside from the usual noises of a city.

An annoyed sigh filled the air, followed by the soft tapping of whomever it was walking towards me. I curled tighter, letting out a pained groan as I did.

"Tch. Baka Moyashi has to go and cause trouble."

Kanda!

I felt fingers thread through my hair and slowly uncurled, relaxing into his touch.

"Kanda?" I whispered.

"Hn?"

"Can we go home?"

"Yeah..."

He helped me stand and when we found out I was too tired to walk, put me on his back. I was asleep by the time he'd taken ten steps.

When we'd gotten home, I told him I didn't want to be alone so he told me to change as best I could and then come to his room. I did just that. Curling up beside him, I lay awake as his breath evened out. Tim lay sprawled across our legs, sighing and constantly adjusting to make himself comfortable.

I don't know how long I was awake, tired yet unable to sleep. My thoughts raced in my head, as did my analysis of my feelings. I felt safe, calm...happy. Why was I happy? I couldn't find an answer.

Kanda's arm wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer and he buried his face in my hair. I blushed, sightless eyes going wide, my heart pounding in my chest.

_'What is this...?'_

I looked up to where his face should be, as if hoping he'd give me some answers. I swallowed hard, my hand, creeping up his side, up his muscled stomach and chest, up his neck, all the way to his hair. It felt like the softest silk, so light between my fingers. What color is it? I knew it was long, could hear it swish when he walked, but until now, I didn't know how long. I followed it down, down, down to his waist, the longest strands ending low at his hips. I slid my fingers back up to his face and started tracing his features with my fingertips. I followed the course of his eyebrows, felt the slant of his eyes, could feel them moving beneath his lids. His skin was smooth, soft, well taken care of and I mapped every inch. I went lower, felt his nose, his high cheekbones, his ears, his cheeks. Slowly a picture was painted in my mind of a very handsome Japanese man with bold, sharp, defined yet somehow gentle features. His expression was soft as he slept, calm, serene... beautiful. His lips were even softer than the rest of his face, so soft compared to the venomous words he spat. They parted beneath my fingers and I felt his breath tickle the tips before he kissed them. It was then that I noticed his breath wasn't as deep and knew he was awake.

I tried to pull my fingers away but he grabbed my wrists and held them there as he slid his lips back and forth across them. He kissed his way up my wrists, my arms, my shoulder, my neck, my jaw, only stopping when he reached my lips. Our breath mingled for a moment and I could smell his spicy, freshly bloomed lotus scent. Then he touched his lips to mine and I let out a surprised gasp as my lips molded to his firm ones. I felt his tongue on my bottom lip and hesitated only a moment before opening up to him. He tasted and felt, licked and traced, exploring every inch of my mouth before he pulled back. I'm sure my face was redder than the light-up Santa Cross and I had last year when we were in America.

Kanda placed another quick peck to my lips before deepening it again. This time he flicked at my own tongue, trying to get me to participate, which I did uncertainly. He seemed to know what he was doing so I let him lead as our tongues slid and pressed against each other and I moaned. When I pressed lightly against him, he let me passed and I began mimicking his earlier movements of tasting and touching.

If I thought his scent was intoxicating, then that was because I hadn't tasted him yet. I don't think food could even compare and I'd be more than happy to live off this. I moaned at his taste, unable to get enough.

Finally deciding he'd given me enough, Kanda pushed back and we slid back into my mouth. But I needed oxygen to breathe and reluctantly pulled away, gasping lightly as I clutched his arm for support. I felt him lick my chin and noticed with embarrassment that I had drool there. Kanda chuckled and kissed my forehead while his fingers massaged my scalp. I gasped and moaned, relaxing into a pile of jelly, mind in the clouds as my eyes slid closed.

Kanda chuckled again. "Sleep, Moyashi." He murmured, lips sliding across my forehead.

I didn't need to be told twice, not with him doing that with his fingers, not with the way he hummed, his rich voice filling my ears.

"Goodnight, BaKanda." I mumbled, slipping into a deep sleep.

.

.

.

.

And that was how I'd gotten into his bed with a badly aching back. Did you think something else had gone on?

Tiedoll, Dasia, and Marie had returned a few days later, right when they said they would. I don't think they were expecting to see me laying the couch shirtless with Kanda leaning over me though.

"Oh my." Was the popular expression going around at that moment. Then Tiedoll seemed to notice the salve the doctor had given Kanda to put on my back and said salve on his hand as he applied it to my bruises. Apparently I also had a few cracks in my spine from when I'd been slammed into the pipe and that's what the aching was.

"What'd you do, Kanda? Screw him against a pole or something?" Dasia asked.

I choked on the apple I'd been eating and could practically feel the air grow heavy with murderous intent. It didn't take me long to figure out who it was coming from and moved to sit up, yelping when it bent my spine the wrong way. I fell back onto my stomach and decided I should stay there.

"What happened to him? I told you to take care of him." Said Tiedoll as he walked toward us.

_'He makes me sound like a pet.'_

"Moyashi got jumped the other day." Kanda replied, his voice filling with barely repressed anger.

"What? By who?"

"I don't know, ask the morgue."

Discussions continued for a while longer as Kanda finished putting the salve on and helping me up and into my shirt.

"Oh, that reminds me, Cross emailed me and said he'd be around to pick you up sometime in the next week or so." Tiedoll said as he began leaving the room.

"Oh. Alright. Thanks for telling me." I couldn't help but feel disappointed. I didn't want to leave, not now, not after the direction my relationship with Kanda had taken. It was the longest I've ever been in one place and I liked it. Even more so, I liked Kanda. I didn't want to leave Kanda, I freely admit that.

After telling me, they went to unpack and settle back in. I'd stayed standing where I had been when I felt Kanda's hand slip into mine, finger twining as he squeezed gently. I squeezed back and leaned against him as he put his other arm around me. I smiled as I buried my face in his chest and inhaled, letting his scent wrap around me and comfort me. Neither of us said anything for a moment before he lead us to his room and set me on the bed. When I was comfortable, he sat next to me and I put my head in his lap, making little scratching motion on his jeans. He thread his fingers through my hair, massaging my head like he did the night we first kissed. Since then, I'd only slept in his bed and he'd massage my head as I fell asleep. I think he realized how much my sense of touch meant to me since my sight was gone, he was one of the few who did.

I felt him move as he placed a gentle kiss on my temple. Even such a small gesture made my heart race, made the blood pump faster in my veins. I purred as his fingers continued their motions, even as Dasia came storming into the room.

"Hey Kanda, where's Al-oh."

I wished I could have seen the look on his face. From Kanda's snort, I assumed it was pretty amusing.

"What the hell do you want?" He asked, though I could tell he already knew.

"Well, I was looking for Allen, but I can see he's not in as much mortal danger as I thought he'd be."

"Yeah, well, now you know. So scram."

Kanda's hand hit a particularly sensitive spot and I hummed, closing my eyes with a sigh.

"Uh..." Dasia hesitated and I could hear a noise that sounded like him scratching his hair.

"What?" Kanda asked, his voice guarded.

"I was just wondering how long this has been, you know, going on."

"Doesn't matter."

"Jeez, fine, be that way. I was just wondering. Anyway, the old man said he's ordering out tonight."

And with that he left, shutting the door behind him.

Kanda sighed, growling out a string of curses in Japanese. I chuckled at him before letting out the long, low moan I'd been holding in since Dasia had ran in.

"So it appears I found an interesting part on my Moyashi." Kanda said, moving his fingers back over that one spot again, just above my neck. I moaned a little louder, fingers digging into his thigh and toes curling. I sighed after a moment, strength completely leaving my body.

"Kanda..." I gasped, purring out a string of Japanese to him.

He paused. **"****Since****when****do****you****speak****Japanese?****"**

I growled at his lack of movement, then froze as his question registered. **"****Uh,****surprise?****"**

"**Tch. Baka Moyashi."**

His fingers continued their movements but I couldn't relax, my body still tense.

"**Your****not****mad?****"** I asked hesitantly, sitting up and ignoring the pain in my back.

"**About what?"**

"**Me not telling you I spoke Japanese." **

"**Why would I be mad about that? It's your choice to tell me things."**

"**Oh. Alright then."**

"**... Were you expecting an argument?"**

"**Kind of."**

"**Tch. If you want to argue we can, but I thought you'd like it better if we didn't."**

"**I****like****it!****"** I said hurriedly**.**** "****But****I****was****just...****I****don't****know...****"**

"**Don't think too hard, Moyashi."**

"**Its Aren, BaKanda!"**

"**Huh. I thought it was 'Allen'."**

"**It is, so shut up."**

"**Make up your mind. I think I'll just stick with 'Moyashi'."**

I pouted at him and he chuckled, flicking my forehead and laughing when I yelped. I growled and tackled him, completely forgetting about my injuries until I was lying on top of him, fighting back tears. He kissed my eyes and held me close, rocking us slightly until the pain went away. We just lay there after, our legs hanging off the bed. I listened to his heartbeat, felt his breath on my hair, felt his warmth seep into my body.

"Kanda?"

"Hmm?"

"I like you."

I was afraid to say love, because as sure as I am that we'd be together for a long time, I don't want to make a mistake and get hurt. But I think he knew that already.

"I know."

.

.

.

.

The days felt like seconds before Cross finally came to pick me up. Seconds before it was time for me to say goodbye.

Lavi had already stopped by to say bye. I'd miss the redhead. He was...interesting to say the least. Tiedoll had started crying, saying it was like one of his sons was leaving his nest and that I was welcome any time I wanted to visit. Marie gave me a quick pat on the head, telling me to take care of myself. Dasia gave me a hug, forgetting about my back until I was in tears and Cross and Kanda were snapping at him while holding him about a foot off the ground by his collar. Or at least that was what it had sounded like when he was finally dropped back down and landed on his backside. Timcanpy just whined and licked my face, knowing it was time for me to go.

Kanda kissed me full on in front of everyone, shocking them. I really don't think they'd believed it earlier when Dasia told them. I think I shocked them more when I kissed him back.

"I told you to take care of him, not get him a boyfriend." Cross muttered. I ignored him and continued kissing Kanda for a while longer before the need for air separated us.

I sighed sadly, pouting. Kanda just ruffled my hair.

"**Take****care****of****yourself,****Moyashi.****"** He said, wiping away the single tear that had fallen.

"**That****goes****double****for****you,****BaKanda.****"** I replied. Kanda snorted and turned me toward Cross.

I was led to the car and made comfortable before Cross was in and starting the car. I leaned against the window as he was about to drive off.

"Ah! Wait! I forgot something!" I said hurriedly. I could sense Cross's eyes on me and he rolled down his window. Cold air filled the car and I shivered.

"Oi, brat. Here. Now." He said out the window. There was a crunching on the snow as someone walked over.

"What?" Kanda asked.

"I don't know. The kid wants something." Cross replied.

I could sense Kanda staring at me and I looked in his direction.

"What color is you're hair and eyes?" I asked.

"Navy blue and black. Why?" Kanda said, confusion lacing his words.

"Just wondering. I know what you look like now."

The air was filled with surprised silence.

"Heh. I see. See you around, Aren."

He tapped the car twice before I heard him step back.

"Yeah. See you." I said, smiling softly.

"You two lovebirds done? We have a plane to catch." Cross muttered, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel.

"Yeah." I said, leaning back against the window as the car started to move and the window was rolled up.

.

.

.

.

We were on the plane when Cross finally cracked.

"Will you stop sighing? It's getting on my nerves!" He snapped.

I looked at him in surprise. He never lost his cool. Shrugging, I leaned back against the cool glass of the window and sighed again.

Cross growled and I rolled my eyes. Silence fell between us.

"You know, next week I have more business to take care of. It'll take about a month and a lot of traveling. It'd be a pain in my ass to have to drag around a blind brat."

I blinked at him, not quite understanding his point.

"Froi also said that you were welcome whenever you wanted to go stay there."

I just stared at him in confusion. "What are you saying? You don't want me anymore?"

"No! I'm saying if you want to stay with your boyfriend while I'm working, then you can."

My eyes widened and I smiled happily. "Really? Your serious?"

"Its on the table. Besides, I wouldn't offer if I wasn't serious."

I hugged him, nodding into his chest. I could tell he was surprised by my actions, but after a moment he hugged me back.

"I'll talk to Froi sometime tomorrow if I can."

.

.

.

.

I sat on the floor, barely able to contain my excitement. Soon, very soon. A cup half filled with hot chocolate rested in my hands, its warmth so nice on the cold Christmas morning. Getting bored of waiting, I placed the drink on the floor beside me and crawled over to the bed before climbing in and under the blankets.

Kanda was still sleeping, his breathing still heavy and even. I wondered how long he'd been out the night before for him to have not have waken up the moment I opened his door. Wiggling close, I ignored the scent of alcohol and molded myself to his body.

"Moyashi..." He whispered sleepily, his arms wrapping around my waist and automatically pulling me close even in his current state.

"Kanda... Kanda... BaKanda..." I murmured, poking his chest every time I said his name. When that didn't work, I traced my way up to his cheek and pulled hard.

"Oi!" He snapped, jumping into a sitting position. I laughed and pulled his arm, catching his attention.

"Moyashi?"

"Know any other blind person that I'm not aware of? I mean, unless your talking about yourself, because then that'd make a lot of sense. But since when do you call yourself Mo-hmm..."

My memory of his taste didn't do him justice. I moaned into the kiss, following the shape of his shoulders until I could wrap my arms around his neck. I tugged him down until he was lying on top of me, my legs on either side of him. The kiss lasted for minutes but eventually I forgot I was supposed to breathe through my nose and had to pull away. I gasped heavily, smiling and staring in a random direction, blush making my face burn.

"I should get drunk with Lavi more often if I wake up in the morning with you in my bed." Kanda said. I could hear the smirk in his words and rolled my eyes.

"Let's not make your drinking a habit, alright?"

"Anything for you."

I smiled before pulling him in for a quick kiss.

"Merry Christmas, Kanda."

"No shit."

I tugged lightly at his hair, pouting at him.

He sighed. "Merry Christmas, Moyashi."

"It's 'Allen', BaKanda."

"So? You don't call me by my name, so why should I call you by yours?"

I gave him a confused look. "But I do call you by your name."

"Not the name I want you to call me by."

"I don't understand... The only other name you have is your first name and you- oh."

"And I thought I'm supposed to be the drunk one."

"Yuu..." I said the name slowly, testing it on my tongue. I smiled happily at him before giving him a long kiss.

"Merry Christmas, Yuu." I purred against his lips. I felt his smirk grow wider.

"You already said that." He replied.

"Well, I'm saying it again. Merry Christmas, Yuu."

Kanda chuckled. "Merry Christmas, Allen."

**And you have now read my favorite story yet. Tell me whatcha think neh? in my language, that means "review" ^_^**


	6. Disguise

**OK, so this is one of my old ones. In other words, it's not one of my made the night before submissions so it's kind of... bad. I really don't like this one but... meh, i'll deal. **

**the only warning I have for this one is that is many, MANY grammer mistakes. It was too long to edit it all on my iPod (that's where I write all my fics with the exception of Pieces and In the Light of the Full Moon - the latter of which is now being written on said electronic apparatus).**

Disguise

"Neh, Kanda?" Allen asked, leaning over the back of the couch to kiss his long-time boyfriend.

"What?" He asked, moving away from those thin lips, causing them to pout. He stood, having finished tying his shoes, and made his way over to the door after grabbing his sweater.

"Where you going?" Allen asked with a tilt of his head as he followed, looking all the world like a kicked puppy.

"No where." Kanda replied, making Allen frown at the obvious lie.

"Huh? But then why are you-"

"What the fuck does it matter?" Kanda snapped, his harsh tone making Allen's eyes widen and take a step back, confused. Kanda glared at him for a moment before swinging the door wide, stepping out, and slamming the door hard behind him. Allen flinched as he stared at the door, not knowing how to react. Again.

It had been like this for about two weeks now, every day, every time he left the house. And each time Allen felt like his heart was being crushed to dust when that white door slammed shut. He didn't know how much longer he could do this.

He shook his head. It didn't matter, he couldn't think of it right now. He had to get ready to meet Lavi for lunch in half an hour. He promised he'd meet his new boyfriend.

'Let's see how long this one lasts, shall we?' Allen thought to himself as he got ready. Not many people could keep up with that bouncing bundle of energy, hence the part about 'new'. He swore his redheaded friend got a new one almost every week.

After grabbing his wallet, he dashed out the door into the late autumn air, putting on his sweater as he went. As he walked, he marveled at the colors in the leaves and the way they swayed in the breeze. The city was alive and bustling, the streets filled with people and cars as they went about their business, paying no mind to the white haired teen. He hummed happily to himself, doing his best to keep his mind off his own relationship problems so that he didn't ruin anyone's day.

He finally stopped in front of a small cafe, one that was run by someone he knew well. It was one of the reasons aside from the fact that it was the best place to ear that he suggested they meet here.

A bell jingled lightly as he pushed open the door, a smile growing on his face as he spotted his friend.

"Hey Lavi!" He said cheerfully as he made his way over to him. The redhead sat next to a very familiar tall looking, dark haired/dark skinned man in a black designer jacket.

"Hey Allen! Glad you could make it." Replied Lavi, returning his friends smile.

"I'm sorry I'm late."

"Don't worry about it. Besides, being exactly one minute off doesn't really count."

A light blush dusted Allen's cheeks as he took a seat in the booth across from the two others.

"Hey there, boy." Said Tyki.

"Huh, so YOU'RE the one Lavi wouldn't shut up about?" Allen asked. Tyki chuckled.

"Apparently." He said. Lavi frowned.

"So you two know each other?" He asked, obviously thoroughly confused. Both nodded.

"We go way back." Said Tyki. Allen snorted.

"Unfortunately." He muttered, causing Tyki to grin at him.

"It's highly recommended that you drop this guy at the soonest possible time." Allen said jokingly, returning the other man's grin.

"Heey~ don't be like that." Lavi whined, faking a pout. Allen just laughed while Tyki's grin turned to a smirk, rolling his eyes.

"Hey there cuties, what can I do you for today? Oh, Allen! It's a pleasure to see you!" Came a sing-song voice. They all turned and Allen couldn't help but smile happily.

"Hey Jerry! It's been a while!" He said.

"Much too long! You and Mr. Kanda hardly ever stop by anymore!" Allen tried not to wince at the mention of Kanda's name.

"Yeah, we've been pretty busy. My family had made a very impromptu and VERY unexpected visit. In fact, they've yet to leave the city though they've finally come to leave our apartment." Allen explained, pointedly staring at Tyki while he spoke. The other man just whistled innocently, staring at his nails.

"Well that must have been quite the time. Would you like the usual?" Asked Jerry, to which the youngest male nodded eagerly.

"Oh yes please!" He sang. The cook/waiter turned to the other two occupants of the booth.

"And what would you two darlings like?"

"Hmm, whatever you recommend." Said Lavi. Tyki agreed.

"Alright then, I'll be right back~."

Lavi immediately turned to Allen, a serious look on his face. Tyki noticed the change and looked between then curiously.

"So what's the deal between you and Yuu-chan?" He asked. This time, Allen did wince. Leave it to Lavi to notice something as insignificant as this. Allen attempted a smile, tilting his head to feign innocence.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Cut the crap Allen."

Allen flinched and gazed sadly into his friends' green eye. Tyki watched him in concern, having gotten to know his 'cousins' dark haired boyfriend.

"It's complicated. And it doesn't matter." Allen said, trying to drop the topic.

"Like hell it doesn't." Replied Tyki.

"But this is supposed to be a happy moment."

"What's the difference if we already know each other."

Allen stared down at the table, realizing he'd been backed into a corner.

"Well..."

.

.

.

"Hey, I'm sure it's nothing. I mean, it is KANDA we're talking about here." Allen said unconvincingly.

"Uh-huh, 'cuz I'm sure that's completely what's going on. I know Kanda, and he is NOT normally like that." Lavi said. Tyki nodded his head in agreement.

"I've only known him for the last four weeks or so, but from what I've gathered, he doesn't seem to be the type to act this way without reason." He said thoughtfully.

"But I don't know what I could have done to make him start acting cold like this..." Allen whispered mournfully, pushing his otherwise untouched food around in his plate.

"What if it wasn't you?" Asked Lavi. Allen looked at him incredulously.

"What else could be the reason?"

"Well, you don't think...?" Lavi said, frowning deeply.

"Think what?" Allen asked slowly.

"That Kanda could be..."

"That Kanda could be what?"

"That he..."

"That he what?"

"You know…"

"SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!"

"Alright, alright. You don't think he's cheating on you, do you?"

For a total of exactly ten seconds, Allen forgot how to breathe. After he remembered, he couldn't stop laughing, albeit bitterly.

"D-do you actually... T-think Kanda would do that?" He gasped, wiping tears from his eyes.

Lavi looked at Tyki, who looked at him like he was mad - which, for all it's intents and purposes, was a very distinct possibility for dating the homicidal samurai known as Yuu Kanda.

"It's possible." They said at the same time. Allen glared at them both, hands clenching dangerously.

"NO it's not." He said darkly. Kanda wouldn't do that, would he? No, of course not. If he found he didn't want to be with Allen any more, then he'd break up with him, right? He wasn't the type to go sneaking around behind someone's back, right? Right?

"Allen, we're just throwing out some options and ideas. What other reason could he have for acting like that?" Said Lavi.

"I don't know, maybe he's having his version of PMS." Allen replied.

"Allen, his whole life he's been having his version of PMS."

"There's one sure way to find out." Tyki said. They both looked at him before Lavi seemed to catch on.

"I don't know man, that guy seems to ALWAYS know when we're around, especially Allen." Lavi muttered thoughtfully.

"Huh?" Asked a very confused bean sprout.

"We can follow him and see what he's doing." Lavi said. Allen blinked several times before snorting.

"Lavi, I'm not going to stalk him. That would be wrong. Besides, if he ever found out then he'd kill me."

"Ah, but if he does find us, we can just say we're testing his senses. And if he doesn't believe that then just tell him the truth. Either way he'll kill you so I don't see the difference." Lavi explained, smirking.

"Yeah, and what do you want me to say? 'Hey there Kanda, I'm sorry to ask you this, but are you cheating on me?' Or maybe 'hey Kanda, are you seeing someone behind my back, an act also know as cheating?' Better yet-"

"Ok point taken Moyashi-chan."

"It's 'Allen'."

"Right, bean sprout."

"Dammit Lavi!"

"Shall we focus you two?" Tyki cut in, sighing in exasperation. Allen looked away, muttering under his breath.

"Let's just see, alright?" Lavi asked, smiling gently, genuine concern for his friend visible in his eye.

Allen sighed, turning back to look at him. "Fine." He muttered.

"Great. Now, we just have to find him."

.

.

.

.

"And we're dressed like this why?" Allen asked, staring down at the clothes he was forced to wear.

"I agree with Allen. These are only bringing more attention to us. I thought these disguises were suppose to make us blend in." Said Tyki.

"Yeah, instead we're stocking out like a rodent in a waffle."

"Guys, it's reverse psychology. Yuu-chan always notices things that blend in but aren't necessarily supposed to be there and don't catch the publics eye. Soo~ we simply dress in the things that would make everyone else notice us, but what Yuu-chan would ignore." Lavi explained.

"Sadly enough it makes sense." Tyki muttered, pulling a cigarette from his pocket and lighting it. Lavi hummed proudly at the praise.

"Whether it makes sense or not isn't important. Kanda is an idiot, but not THAT much of one." Allen said, pulling off the neon blue wig Lavi made him wear. It itched like you would not believe.

"Don't knock it 'til you try it." Lavi sang. He abruptly spun on his heal and began walking down the street sporting a multicolored paisley shirt and yellow jeans.

"Your boyfriend is such a flamer." Allen said to Tyki, who merely sighed in reply.

"Comes with the territory, I guess." He replied.

"Hmm... You could always cut your losses and sell."

"Not this time..."

And with that he followed his redhead, adjusting his tattered hobo clothes as he went. Seriously, where did Lavi get this junk? Allen himself was forced to dress in, well, a dress, hence the wig, which extended down to almost his hips. He sighed, happy that he was able to keep wearing his regular clothes underneath. Luckily, Tyki was able to stop Lavi from applying the think layers of clown make-up like he'd wants to.

"Hurry up, Allen!" Lavi called, waving his hand. Snapping out of his thoughts, Allen took off after them as they began what Lavi dubbed the "Kanda hunt".

'Someone shoot me now.' Allen thought sadly with a sigh. 'Please...'

"Ok troops, where do we think he'll be?" Lavi asked, looking back at them while he walked.

"Where would he normally be around this time?" Asked Tyki. Allen hummed thoughtfully, tapping his chin with his index finger.

"Probably the gym." Allen replied.

"You sure?" Lavi asked, scrunching his eyebrows. "From what you said it didn't sound like he took his stuff to go do a workout."

"He washes it then outs it back in his car. He says it's too much of a pain to do it another way."

"No, THAT sounds like a pain."

"Hn." Was all Allen replied, though he secretly agreed. He'd long gotten used to Kanda's quirks and strange habits. It's not like they were a big thing so really, why not leave him to it right? To each their own.

"Well anyway, if that's what we've got, we might as well check it out." Said Tyki, tapping the cigarette to be rid of its ashes.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Cheered Lavi. Allen sighed and followed them the couple blocks to the gym.

"Hey, Lavi, quick question." He said.

"Shoot."

"Where in all of hell did you get these damn 'disguises'?" Allen asked, air quoting the word 'disguises'.

"You really wanna know?"

"Your tone implies I seriously don't want to."

"That's because you probably don't. What other reason would I say wear your clothes underneath."

Allen stared at him in horror, mouth agape.

"But as for Tyki, I simply threw his look together with a bunch of old clothes that I took the scissors too." Lavi said, grinning like the idiot he was. Ok so maybe he wasn't but that didn't stop Allen from thinking it.

"Lucky you, Mikk." Allen muttered. Tyki chuckled, shrugging as he took a final drag from his cancer stick before dropping it to the sidewalk and crushing it ad he walked.

"Don't be such a spoilsport, Moyashi!" Lavi chirped.

"My name is 'Allen'!" Came the automatic response.

"Same thing. Your still a bean sprout."

"A bean sprout that's about to kick your Irish ass."

"Just because I have red hair doesn't mean I'm Irish. I'll have you know that I have a wonderful variety of Asian mixed in me."

"So your a mutt."

"Shut up." Yeah, he'd walked right into that one. "Why do you hate me so~?" He cried, clutching his heart in mock hurt.

"Take a guess." Allen replied with a roll of his eyes.

"Yeah but, I have Asian in me! You should love me like the awesomeness I am!"

"Where'd you get that idea?"

"Simple. Yuu-chan. You love him."

"That's different, Lavi."

"Yeah, I guess. And if it was the same it'd be a tad too awkward for my liking."

"That and I wouldn't be here." Said Tyki, sounding both amused and a little left out.

"Unless if course I dragged you along as some kind of revenge." Allen replied, smiling brightly.

"Yeah, I'll pass." Tyki waved his hand dismissively. "Besides, whatever have I done, or could have done rather, that would make you feel the need to take revenge?"

"You really don't know?"

"Never mind."

"Uh-huh."

Lavi just laughed all the while they were talking.

.

.

.

.

It only took a short while to reach the gym where they hoped Kanda would be. They stood on the other side of the road looking through the front glass, and sure enough, there stood the dark haired sex god himself. He was just getting off the treadmill and was currently wiping the sweat from his brow.

"Allen, I get that he's your boyfriend, but I really do think you should stop raping him with your eyes." Said Lavi.

Allen blushed and tried to glare at him but failed miserably. Instead it came out a contorted pout, which earned him coos from the two males beside him. They turned back just in time to see Kanda exit the building. All three of them gulped and turned the other way as e crossed the street and walked right by them.

When he was further down the street and in his car, Allen sighed, releasing the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

"That was close." He said.

"Told you my idea would work." Lavi said, voice thick with relief. If they'd been caught, Kanda would never have let them live it down.

"Yeah, but from the sound of your voice you weren't completely sure until just now." Said Tyki.

Lavi grinned brightly at him.

"But now what?" Allen asked.

"We follow." Replied Lavi.

"He has a car and we're on foot. Not sure that's going to work out so well."

"We'll manage. Somehow."

"'Somehow'? That's your brilliant answer?"

"Hey, don't hate. Just go with the flow."

"You are UNBELIEVABLE." Allen said, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Didn't he mention his family was going to visit at some point?" Tyki asked.

Allen thought for a moment before nodding. "Yeah, he was on the phone with his foster-father and may have mentioned it."

"Hmm. Then I think I know a few places that we might find him." Lavi said thoughtfully. The other two gave him a questioning look.

"What? I've known his family forever. Of course I know where'd they go when visiting a city."

"Well, as surprising as it is, your ideas have yet to fail us. So I guess it can't hurt to give this one a try as well." Said Tyki, Allen reluctantly agreeing.

Lavi grinned at the praise, smiling happily at his boyfriend. "Alright then. Follow me."

.

.

.

.

It took three tries to get it right. By then they were all worn out from having walked across the city, all having forgotten their wallets in Tyki's car.

"This is the last time I'm stalking someone with you two." Allen growled as they walked.

Lavi chuckled. "So you'd do it with someone else or alone?"

Tyki snorted as he fought back his snickers. Allen glared at them before crouching below an open window where the saw Kanda. It belonged to a fancy restaurant in one of the higher-class parts of the city.

Allen was about to say something when he was suddenly cut off by the apologies of which Lavi mouthed to be Froi Tiedoll.

"I'm so sorry to keep you waiting, Yuu-kun." Said Froi.

"Well it's about damn time old man. Don't call me here if you're just going to be late." Kanda snapped in return, though they could tell he was less annoyed about having to wait than he was about actually being there.

'He probably wishes he could go back to waiting.' Allen thought in amusement.

"But you remember Alma Karma right?" Asked Froi.

Allen's ears perked at the name.

"Tch. Of course." Kanda replied.

"It's been a while, Yuu." Said a new, smoother voice. He was young, though about their age. He couldn't figure out much more with only the voice. However, he immediately had the feeling that he should be wary. There was an underlying current, a tone that was out of place, and it brought a deep frown to his lips when he heard it.

"Tch. Don't call me that." There was no harshness behind Kanda's voice, no edge that said he actually meant it when he gave the order - because it wasn't an order, it wasn't even a request. It was only a reflex.

And that brought hurt to Allen's heart, because he still got scolded for calling HIS boyfriend by his first name unless they were in bed or just teasing and fooling around.

"If you say so." Said who Allen assumed was Alma Karma.

"Alma's in med school now." Said Froi.

There was a hum of surprise from Kanda.

"Your making it sound like a big deal." Said Alma. It was then that a waiter stopped by to take their orders before Allen heard him walk away.

"As I was about to say, it's no small thing." Said Froi.

Allen secretly agreed. But he was also wondering where this was going.

He also had a bad feeling that he knew already.

"As interesting as it is to-" Kanda began before a ringing cut him off.

"Excuse me a moment while I get this." Said Froi. The three disguised males heard him stand and move away. There was silence between Kanda and Alma.

"So how have things been going for you?" Alma finally asked after a while.

"Not much to say." Answered Kanda. His words sent a sharp pain through Allen's heart.

Something told him to stay and listen, but he just couldn't. He silently moved from where they'd been crouched, his muscles popping with his movements.

"Allen, where you going?" Lavi asked once they were away from the window.

Allen didn't look at him, his face downcast and his eyes behind his bangs that fell once he took the wig off.

"It's obvious 'we' don't mean anything to him anymore. So I'm not just going to stand there and listen when it's plain as day what was going on in that restaurant."

"But-"

"Just forget about it. I'm going home."

With that he began walking down the street, ditching the dress the first chance he got. Luckily he'd kept his house key on him even if everything else was with his wallet.

He'd have to remember to grab said items later.

.

.

.

.

(Kanda)

It'd been many years since he'd seen his childhood friend. Too many.

But that still didn't answer WHY he was here to begin with.

"Sorry about that." Said the old man as he moved to sit back down in the booth. By now their food had arrived and Kanda began nibbling on his, mind still somewhere else. He could've sworn he'd see Allen walk by the front window. But his Moyashi doesn't wear dresses - unless there was something he wasn't telling him.

"So where were we?"

"Me about to ask why you guys are here." Kanda replied.

The other two were silent for a moment before Alma decided he was going to joke around - though Kanda didn't see what was funny about it.

"Would you go out with me?"

I blinked at him. "Huh?"

There was the smell of cigarette drifting through the open window beside him but he couldn't seem to function enough to close it.

"Its just, I don't want you to spend your life alone. And I know how you and Alma were always getting along and such..." Tiedoll trailed off.

I snorted, trying to rein in my snickers. "And here I thought it was just Alma trying to be funny."

He quickly quieted down and frowned at them. "Seriously, why are you here." He asked. They exchanged a look and Kanda's frown deepened.

"Your serious."

They nodded.

"So, what do you say?" Asked Alma. He had a hopeful gleam in his eye and Kanda almost felt badly about rejecting his friend, but he just couldn't return his feelings.

Kanda slowly shook his head while still meeting his eyes. "I already have someone who's important to me."

His words were met by shocked silence.

"Yuu-kun, why didn't you tell me?" Exclaimed the old man. His outburst caught the attention of many people in the building as Kanda frowned at him.

"Because you always make a big deal out of everything!" He snapped. Before anything else could be said, a very familiar rabbit and cousin-of-his-Moyashi popped into view through the widow beside him.

"I knew it!" Exclaimed the rabbit.

"What the hell, Usagi?" Kanda yelled back. "Why the fuck are you dressed like that?"

"Never mind that. Yuu, you better get home." Said Lavi.

Kanda frowned. "Why?"

One word was all that was needed. "Allen."

With that Kanda immediately stood and grabbed his sweater, which he had taken off while he waited earlier.

"Wait, Yuu, what's going on?" Asked Tiedoll.

Kanda was about to ignore him but decided that would do him no good in the long run. But now that he thought about it, he didn't know what was wrong either.

"Oi, Usagi. What's up with my Moyashi anyway." He never hesitated to show his claim over Allen, being the possessive person he was.

"It's a long story." Was his answer.

He frowned. "Tch. Car. Now."

As always in these situations, his order was answered immediately.

"Well, you see, because of the way you've been acting-"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kanda cut Lavi off, scowling as he waited to pull onto the street.

"Yes. You've been very mean to Allen - enough that he didn't even eat JERRY's food." Lavi said, putting emphasis on 'Jerry'. "Anyway, he was really depressed when we finally got him to crack. So we decided to follow you and see what might have been the reason. Now he's under the impression that you don't care about your relationship with him because of what you said."

"Why the hell didn't you just make him ask me directly?" Kanda snapped as he finally found a space to pull into traffic. A car behind him honked its horn and in response he stuck his hand out the widow and flipped them the bird.

"'Cuz this sounded more interesting up until we actually found you..." Lavi said.

Kanda glared at him before glancing in the rearview mirror. "And what the hell are you doing here, Mikk?"

Tyki shrugged. "It sounded like fun."

Kanda rolled his eyes as he continued driving. The rest of the car ride was silent and before long they pulled into the driveway. The restaurant hadn't been that far so they had no doubt Allen would already be here. Not to mention it'd been a while since he supposedly left.

"Wait here." Kanda ordered as he slipped out of the car and made his way to the door. He ignored the rabbit as he said they were going to get their stuff and just walked in, sighing in exasperation when he found it unlocked again.

"Oi, Moyashi, where are you?" He called into the silent house, kicking off his shoes as he did so.

"Kanda?" Was the tentative and hesitant reply. He followed the voice to the kitchen and discovered a crying Allen hunched over a tub of peanut butter cup ice cream (with wonderful chocolate swirls!).

Sighing he plopped himself down in the chair across from him and simply out the window. He heard Allen shift before softly saying his name, the end rising to become a question.

"What's wrong, Moyashi?" Kanda asked, turning to face the snowy-haired boy. He stared into his ice cream, a depressed look on his face. Reaching over, Kanda gently wiped away tears that began to slide down his face. The boy looked up and Kanda saw just how delicately he'd have to tread if he didn't want to break him further.

"Do you hate me?" The boy asked.

Kanda shook his head. "Of course not."

"Then why have you been acting like it?"

Kanda sighed. "I really didn't want to see that old man is all."

"Look, I shouldn't have treated you that way and for that I'm sorry. But don't cry, it makes you look pathetic."

Allen huffed and pouted, sticking his bottom lip out. Leaning forward, Kanda gently kissed him, threading his fingers through the boy's hair. He could taste the ice cream on his lips and almost frowned at the sweetness. He only bought it because Allen ate it.

"You really shouldn't let that Baka Usagi fill your head with strange ideas." Kanda said when they finally parted.

Allen blushed and averted his eyes. "Leave me alone."

Kanda smirked and rolled his eyes before placing a light kiss one his forehead. He pulled the younger boy into a tight embrace, earning a soft purr.

"I love you, Yuu." Allen whispered.

Kanda hummed. "Yeah, I know."

They were quiet a moment longer.

"One question though, what the hell were you three wearing?"

He felt Allen freeze for a moment before laughing. "Even I don't know."

Kanda snorted and just like that, they were back to having whatever semblance of a relationship they had before.

The only difference was they were now even surer of their standing in the others' heart.

**Oh? What's that I see? Is it? Yes it is another sappy ending! UGH! oh well. At least Dia didn't kill anyone. Though now I have to write something to make it up to Alma for making him like this. Oh well, I already figured out how to incorparate him into my other story. Well, see ya next time on Yullen Week. Back to you Jim.**

**Oh, and let me know what you think. in other words, reviews would be nice.**


	7. MirrorReflection

**How many tries does it take a rabbit to find a working computer to post her entries? So anyway, I think you guys will like this one. I do believe I only have one lemon left, and one very much implied story that I really don't know why I wrote...**

**Moving on, I present to you, Mirror/Reflection.**

**Theme: Mirror/Reflection**

"K-Kan...da..." Allen moaned quietly, shivering and shaking like paper in a windstorm. He gave one more full-body convulsion before finally releasing into the dark haired man's hand, earning himself a deep, throaty chuckle that sent a series of vibration and desire coursing through him alongside the bliss of his orgasm.

"Lively tonight aren't we, Moyashi?" Kanda teased, making sure Allen saw him lick his hand clean of the younger one's cream. The snowy-haired boy blushed a few shades deeper than he already was as he watched him in the reflection of the mirror. Kanda rested his chin on his shoulder, pulling him closer than he already was into the muscled chest behind him. Reaching around once more, Kanda began reviving Allen's erection, pumping and stroking, pulling and tickling, until it was standing full once more. Allen moaned almost whorishly as he reached behind him to wrap his arms around his lover's neck.

"Kanda... Please! I n-need you..." He managed to choke out. He felt the vibrations through his back as Kanda chuckled again.

"Impatient, Sprout?" He asked, playing with the slit of the weeping arousal in his hand. His other hand drifted up until it reached the perked nipples and began rolling and stroking the buds each in turn.

Allen was just about at his limit again as he watched Kanda's hands work via mirror, the sexy smirk gracing his lips making the bedroom all the more hotter as he came once more with a weak cry. He didn't think he'd be able to stand much more of this. Already dark spots laced his vision, him just barely hanging onto consciousness.

"Done already, Allen?" Kanda whispered in a husky voice, biting and licking his ear.

"No..." Allen mumbled in reply, chest heaving and skin glistening from sweat in the low lighting.

"No?"

"But I can't... I can't..."

Kanda had him tilt his head, supporting him as he gave him a deep kiss. When the drool leaked down his chin, Allen didn't know if it was his or the other's.

"Look at you," Kanda whispered, turning his head straight so he was forced to gaze at himself in the mirror. "Splayed out like a three course meal with my name on it."

"O-only yours..." Allen choked in reply, shivering as Kanda reached further than his slowly hardening arousal, down to the puckered and pink entrance. He circled it, enjoying the twitching and how it tried to pull his finger in. Allen held his breath, waiting for when it would enter.

But it didn't.

Kanda pulled away, a glint in his dark eyes. "Prepare yourself."

Allen's eyes widened, but his protest was cut off by a not-so-gentle squeeze to his erection. He cried out, arching his back forward into the hand that never left his nipples.

Gulping down his remaining protests, Allen hesitantly spread his legs wider so Kanda could better see what he was doing. After taking a steadying breath, he slipped a single finger into himself from his left hand, Kanda having restrained his right. He groaned, shuddering as he pushed it in further, trying to mimic the movements that Kanda always used on him. It stung at first and he had to be careful not to cut himself with his nail, but little by little he was able to loosen the muscles just enough to add a second one. He moaned wantonly, leaning on the chest behind him. Panting heavily, he began kneading and pressing as he searched for that spot that Kanda always pushed against, the spot that made him see stars. He clenched suddenly, crying out in pain as he pressed too far too fast.

Before he knew it, Kanda pulled his hand away, kissing his neck in a gentle, comforting way to distract him from the pain.

"Shh..." Kanda whispered, caressing Allen's jaw with his lips. Soon the younger one's whimpering quieted and Kanda took over the job, stretching him gently as they both watched with ever-growing heat through the mirror.

Kanda couldn't help but admire the body displayed before him. From the pink, erect nipples and the marks that stood out against the milky skin, down to the subtly hidden muscles that rippled alluringly with every twitch or simple movement, down even further to the straining, darkly shaded arousal and the even darker hole that was begging for him to enter with something other than his finger, down to the spread legs that had the occasional mark - some fading and some new, and finally the pleasure curled toes, then back all the way to his face where his expression - that would any other time be one of pain - was filled with pleasure. Altogether, the word was more than just alluring, it was down right erotic.

Allen suddenly arched and cried out, mouth open wide and eyes like large quarters. He panted and gasped and Kanda couldn't keep the wide grin off his face.

"T-there! A-again! More!" That voice, the tone, the catches and stutters, it all added to the picture. But it wasn't enough, Kanda decided. He needed to hear him scream - and not just noises, even if those were hot all by themselves. No, he needed him to scream his name in that voice, in that tone with the catches and stutters.

When he decided Allen was ready, he surprised the boy by lifting his hips and slowly impaling him on his own neglected erection. Allen cried out, more from the pleasure than the pain, both being great and completely overpowering his senses.

"So tight, Allen..." Kanda grunted, leaning his forehead against the boy's shoulder once they'd stopped moving.

"Kanda... K-Kanda... Kanda..." Allen repeated over and over like a prayer, moaning and pleading as he was lifted slightly and held there. He watched in the mirror as Kanda thrust up and he cried out, begging for more. He couldn't take his eyes off the sight as the action was repeated. He watched as Kanda slipped out, then back in with a wet "shick" while the sound of slapping from skin against skin filled the room with it.

The angle changed suddenly and Allen's voice went a few octaves higher, the volume rising as crushing waves of pleasure thrummed through him. It only heightened when Kanda began pumping his arousal.

"M-Mo-ah!-re!" He tried to say, hardly able to get his words out. All he could do was give breathless moans and whimpers, shiver and shake, and that was if he was lucky. Otherwise, he could hardly even get enough air into his suddenly too-small lungs, only just enough to make slutty mewling noises.

"Allen..." They were both getting close, Kanda could tell. He could feel Allen tightening around him, could feel his own coil becoming almost painfully tight. The erotic display reflected in the mirror making it unbearably hard to not come undone at that moment. No, he had to wait for Allen.

Almost as soon as the thought was finished, the boy gasped with his eyes going even wider than they already were, making a mess of the mirror in front of them. The feel of his Moyashi's walls clamping down almost painfully hard on his erection was too much and with one last thrust, he dropped Allen roughly, making the boy scream as he came, buried deep inside the boy he loved.

They stayed there for a while longer, trying to regain their breath before Allen grinned at him in the mirror.

"That... A-all you... G-got?" He panted out. The words were out of his mouth before he even realized it, causing him to think what he'd just gotten himself into.

Kanda grinned darkly at him, biting his ear harshly while still keeping eye contact. "Not even close."

He pushed his lover forward, slipping out and moved him until he was resting with his arms against the mirror. Kneeling behind him, he pushed back in, moaning at the feel.

Allen sighed in contentment, his breath fogging up the already misty glass. This time was gentler, them both being tired but just not wanting go admit it. Drool leaked out of the younger male's mouth, and he clawed uselessly against the glass, his blunt nails just sliding against its smooth, cool surface as Kanda thrusted at a slow, even pace and dug his fingers into his already bruised hips. His face was the definition of arousing. The older male's eyes were closed, face scrunched in concentration, brows together and sweat beading and dripping down his handsome face, mouth open slightly as he moaned an panted, and his hair sticking to him in some places. He looked at his own face and blushed even further at what he saw. He looked like a whore. But he guessed that wasn't very accurate seeing as he's only ever been with Kanda, and only ever planned to be with him.

"Allen..." Kanda moaned, leaning forward to bite his shoulder and kiss him when Allen turned his head far enough.

"Yuu..." Allen moaned back, mumbling against his lips as they're eyes locking as he pushed back against Kanda's hips.

They came together for the second time that night; collapsing together on the floor before slowly drifting into the warm sleep with their respective "I love you"'s. And even Kanda smiled as they cuddled, not minding at all that they slept in the mingling remnants of their activities.

**Hmm... not one of my best but it was still good. it was praised by an actual writer so I guess it must be worth something... **

**How about you all _REVIEW_ and tell me about it?**


	8. Last Stand

Last Stand

My whole body ached from exhaustion. What wasn't covered in blood was probably bruised and broken. Everything hurt, but regardless, I kept moving when all I wanted to do was go back to my room at the Order and sleep for the next century. Beside me, I know you felt the same. Your body shook just as much as mine did and your wounds weren't healing like they should; I can tell you and your curse are at your limits. We have to keep moving though. But how much longer until one of us make a mistake? It shouldn't be too much longer. I don't know where the others are, or what condition they're in, and that worries me.

Still, we have to keep moving, we have to keep fighting. We have to keep fighting until we reach the Earl and his Noah. They sit there, looking battle-hungry and bored as they always do as they watch us fight the pitiful puppets they call Akuma. Our progress to reach them is slow and tiring and I feel like I'll fall at any given moment.

You suddenly jump and block an attack that would have finished me and I flash you a grateful smile that you respond to by grunting as another attack is sent our way. My cape flares to life as it circles us from the barrage that would have ended us both before we jump back into the fray and everything once more becomes a blur of shapes and purple glows. The Akuma bullets land beside me and send up a spray of sharp rocks and shards, showering me in debris. I hiss at the sting but ignore it as I continue to fight. What other choice is there but to die. And that's not something I'll allow until I've ended this.

"Make your move, Moyashi." You say beside me. I glance up and see that the Noah have entered the battle and the Earl now stands with his sword at the ready, that ever-there grin on his face as he looks at me. I glare at him as I attack. But just before I can reach him, another Akuma is in my way and I can't attack it or dodge. Your there in a moment and quickly dispatch it before moving to cover my back as I finally reach the reason for this fight. I can hear you behind me as I swing my sword and it clashes with the Earl's. Sparks scatter and the resounding ring is almost deafening as it is constant as we exchange blow after blow, neither taking nor receiving any of the hits.

But I always did have the worst of luck didn't I? Just when I thought I landed a hit, I misjudged the distance and missed. The Earl took the opportunity to cut me down. Only, it wasn't my blood his sword tasted. You jump in the way with the usually "Watch what your doing, Baka Moyashi."

And then you're falling and I'm catching you and your hurt and I can't breathe, I'm so afraid. The Earl takes a step back and laughs in amusement. You put your hand on mine that's holding my sword and say "End this," but your voice is so weak and tired and I know your dying and I CAN'T SAVE YOU! I don't want you to leave me but know it's my last chance, my last run. You smirk, almost knowing what's on my mind and tell me you'll see me later. I can only smile with my eyes filling with unshed tears and say to wait for me. And then your gone and I lay you down, becomes there's nothing left I can do but make sure that it wasn't wasted.

With one last glance, I smile before giving a battle cry and attacking full force, hit after hit with all my strength. I swear I can feel you move with me, making my attacks stronger as we move.

And then its raining, almost as if the heavens are crying over my failures because my sword is somewhere behind me and the Earl has his hand around my neck, suffocating and choking me. I can't even gasp, nor cry out as he runs his sword through me, pulling me close to his face in a taunting way. I can feel blood mixing with the rain as it runs down my chin. All I do is smile at him.

"Got you."

With the last of my strength, I summon my blade and it pierces us both from behind me. I feel the burn as it affects the Fourteenth, scream in a hoarse voice when he finally let's me go. The Earl pushes me away, but it's too late, it's over. He still grips his blade and it pulls painfully from my body as he staggers back before falling. I stumble forward, almost falling but somehow managing to find my balance. I push my blade from my body and it clatters to the stone below before somehow becoming my arm once more.

It hurts to move but I still make my way to your side and fall. The last I can manage is to wrap my arms around you, not caring if the whole world knows that we're lovers. I'm tired of hiding anyway.

Your beautiful, strong and well-defined face is the last I see before closing my eyes and rest my head on your chest. The darkness is a welcome relic from the pain and I dive head first into its oblivion.


	9. Author's Note

Hello everyone! How's your holidays going? Anyway, I won't have access to Internet for the next week so I'm posting the rest of my yullen week submissions now. I ask that if you read them that you please review on them individually because they are all different. I'll see you guys when I return and wish you a happy new year. Love ya all and thanks for reading my stories!

Things to expect when I get back: new one-shot, next chapter for In the Light of the Full Moon. See ya then. =^_^=


	10. Lies

Theme 5 Lies

We lied to the Order so we could keep our secret.

We lied to our friends, or "family", so we could avoid the questions and stares.

We lied to each other when we said we'd never lie to each other.

We lied to ourselves when we said we wouldn't let our affection for each other get in our way during a fight.

We lied to the world when we said we weren't afraid of dying.

We only added to the lies when we said we wouldn't grieve when the other fell in battle.

The one thing that wasn't a lie was when we said not even death could keep us apart.

.

.

.

.

It's strange, I still feel you, even when I shouldn't feel anything but the darkness that took over when the Earl and I killed each other. I want to laugh at how, even though I'm "dead" and the fourteenth has now taken over, your presence is still with me. It has been from the beginning. It's nice and I don't ever want to lose it. Sometimes (most times) while I sit silently in this darkness, I wonder how you're doing, what your doing. You promised me you'd continue to live, to not waste your life. 'Did you keep that promise' I often think, the thought almost constant in my otherwise quiet nothingness. Sometimes another voice pops in and says you probably didn't and that it was something I forced you to promise so you'd be unlikely to follow through with it. And if you did, it wouldn't be willing. Some part of me finds satisfaction in that last part, to imagine you not being able to move on without me.

Other times another voice will chirp up saying how you were too prideful to not hold the promise.

That makes me want to laugh, even if I can't do that here, where I have no body to laugh with.

I love to imagine you being able to move on and live. I love it, even if I feel like someone set loose a pack of rabid raccoons in my chest and they began mauling and clawing everything to threads. I love it because it means that my "death" was worth something and I was able to give you the chance to live, that I was able to give you your much deserved freedom.

I often question if I've become more of a masochist than I was already made to be. But I kind of like this pain at the same time that I hate it. It's something I feel is worth it if it was for you. Granted you already know I'd do anything for you, even if you didn't want me to. I know you'd do the same for me.

It's just the way our relationship is. If we weren't at each others throats and trying to kill each other over a simple disagreement like what color the sky is, then we were watching each others backs in a fight. And if we weren't doing either of that, we were fighting for the top in bed. But unless you were drunk, I'd usually end up on bottom, or top with you still being inside me. Not that I minded. I'm not weak, but I'm not strong like you. I know I let my emotions get the better of me, but sometimes I can't help it when I see all the injustice and unnecessary death because of the war.

You once told me that that's one of the things you loved the most about me.

Sometimes I still don't believe you.

I think that that might have been one of the lies that were thrown in just so we could get into the others bed.

Then I remember that you're too much of an idiot to think up something like that and even I'd you had, it's just not your style.

And we both know that even if you did lie, I'd still spread my legs for you.

I'd hate to imagine the size of your ego if I told you why, exactly, it is that I'd gladly welcome you to my bed, more than eagerly might I add. Just the thought of it all makes me hot. It's kind of awkward though, seeing as I don't have control of my body, therefore technically I can't get "turned on" past a certain extent. Kind of irritating too seeing as I can't exactly fix/deal with my lovely problem, nor can I seem to stop the images, let alone the sensations, that attack me in the darkness. Then again, I don't recall ever wanting them to stop, just a way to deal with the effects. And the effects are intense to say the least. I still remember the feel of your fingers one me - IN me - your tongue and lips across every cell of my skin. God it felt good. And even more so was the memory of our bodies glued together and you pounding me into whosever mattress we'd decided to find our release in. Your moans alone would have been enough to me lose it, but somehow we'd both managed to hold out just long enough brag if we had decided to tell anyone (which we didn't - and I'm still pretty sure no one knows, unless you told them, which I highly doubt). Over time we'd managed to last longer as we gained more experience. If we hadn't I'd wonder if going at it almost every night like animals was enough. Even now I'm surprised no one ever figured out what was going on between us. Sure we didn't advertise it, but we didn't exactly hide it either. We just kept it secret by no one suspecting anything. Lavi, and maybe Bookman, I'm sure had noticed, but no one else had an excuse really. Not when we'd both disappear for the night (at the same time might I add) unless one of us had a mission. Then we'd just sulk and disappear to service ourselves from lack of the others' service. And don't try to lie and say you've never touched yourself while thinking of me. That night I was shipped off to give you back-up I heard you moaning (or in your case grunting) in the bathroom. You should remember that time. After all, you had walked out nice and flushed in the face to see me completely naked and legs spread with my erection in full view with my entrance nice and prepared just before you jumped me, ensuring I'd be limping for the next week and a half. How many rounds did we go that night anyway? I lost count after six. Just be happy that I gave our finder a nice unhealthy dose of sleeping pills in his water while you were "washing up".

I still have scars from you scratching me.

Or, well, the fourteenth does seeing as he gets to take my body for a permanent joy-drive. My only consolation is leaving him with a high sex drive no thanks to you. But then, does that mean he's using my body to whore around? That bastard! And he knows how much we do it too. When we found out that I had a Noah in me that would one day take over my body, if anything, our sex life increased. It seemed to help to. Not only as a stress reliever but as a way to keep the fourteenth at bay.

Then you stabbed me. Thanks for that by the way. Asshole. It hurt, just f.y.i., it hurt a lot. But I guess I can't complain about it seeing as I forgave you the moment you became yourself again. Either way it brought the fourteenth closer to the surface than he's ever been. He'd fully awakened. It was then that I learned what his name was. Neah. It didn't change anything though; I'm still locked away inside my own head with no hope of escape.

Like I said, dead. Not fun. I don't recommend it.

Not that it matters. Not like I can tell you not to try this. Not like I can tell you anything. As much as I wish I could, I can't. And that frustrates me ALMOST as much as getting mentally turned on. I don't recommend that either by the way. There's a lot of things I wouldn't recommend but those two will do for now. Oh and maybe you not dying or wasting your life. You say I'm trying to throw away my life and yet you do the same. Your strong, yes, unbelievably so, but your still human, even if you say your not and that you were created in a lab. Human isn't what species you are, it's what's in your heart. And as I'm waiting for the smack upside the head that I know will never come, for saying something so "stupid", I believe with every fiber of my body that you're human. Granted some might consider that an insult, but negatives being ignored, you fit snugly into the description of everything that's good about humans. It may not be much but something's really count for more than we, or anyone, give them credit for.

So what do you think of raspberries? Blackberries? Apples? Chocolate cake? Steak? Mitarashi dango? Personally I like them all. Granted with you and your soba obsession, you've probably never even had any of that. I wonder what you'd think if you heard me going on and on like this? But I can't help it. I feel that when I don't think and it's too quiet, I fade into the blackness just a little more. And that, more than fighting Akuma and the Noah and the Earl combined, almost as much as losing you, scares me. It scares me so much that sometimes I'm lost. Well, more than I already am. Though I think you know what I'm talking about. Or at least I think you would if you could hear me.

Like I said, mindless chatter helps me keep my mind alive. Don't worry; it drives me insane as well. And that's the story of my current life. Sometimes I try to tell myself that I might one day escape from this mental prison of darkness. But I know I'm lying to myself. Granted my whole life has been centered around lies lately. You were the one truth I was certain about. And it feels nice to have your presence here. It feels like - for lack of a better term - coming home. And maybe one day, maybe, I might be able to escape from here. I can hope can't I?

Again, I know I'm lying. The lies come easier now though, even if it's just me and I know they're lies. But then again, I've always been good at lying. You were the only one to see through them though. And believe it or not, I thank you for that. Really, I do. Maybe Marie was right when he said we were alike.

...

Or maybe not. Yeah, no, definitely not. No way in hell.

I still love you, though. As corny and embarrassing as it is, I'll freely admit it. I always will. I love you. And I believed you when you finally admitted you "didn't hate me" as much as you acted. That's the closest you ever got to saying you felt the same. But you're not the kind of person who expresses things with words. No, you're the kind that says it through actions and expressions. Your mask never reached your eyes when you spoke to me. I could see it all, you know. Everything you wouldn't - couldn't - say aloud, your eyes whispered for you. And that's how I separated your lies from your truths.

Though I wonder if you even know I'm gone. I wonder if the fourteenth acts differently than how I did. He's had plenty of time to learn how to be me, so why not? But I think that even if he did, you would still know. I think that you would always know. Just like how you knew when I was hiding behind my own mask. Just like you knew when I was in pain, be it physical or other. And then you'd be there to always bandage my wounds and kiss them better. Literally. I wonder, do you do that for the fourteenth as well? Seeing as it is my body and all. But no, you aren't the kind of person who uses someone for their body. You were never interested in the physical part of our relationship until Lavi "accidentally" spiked my drink to see what would happen. Be happy you weren't at that party; otherwise I don't think our relationship would be so secret. I was lucky enough to find you in your room after I ditched the rabbit. To be honest, it was while you were preparing me that I realized just how caring you could be. I knew you were before, it was just hidden under several layers of steel re-enforced concrete at the bottom of you cold heart. You patching me up whenever I broke something was a testament to that.

But this time, I don't think you'll be able to "patch me up" and put me back together. I don't think it's ever going to be that easy again.

I'm sorry.

I love you, and I'm sorry.

In those words I feel as if I might be able to just fade away. I think that I would still be happy knowing that you loved me even if I was gone. Cuz, to be honest, I'm tired, Yuu. I'm tired of fighting, I'm tired of the lies and the hiding, and most of all, I'm tired of trying to keep myself here when I know that there's no hope for me. I still keep my poker face on even when there's no one here to see it, to try to fool. And I'm tired of using it. I'm tired of the damn mask because you were the one person I tried my hardest to fool and it didn't work. You always saw right through it. But it's hard to get rid of it. Hard because I've had it almost all my life and that's the saddest part.

I know you'd be happy with me for finally discarding it. You said you always did love my real smiles and I mostly showed them to you and you only, very rarely letting others see one. And as I let it slip off, I almost feel as if you're proud of me. I know it's just something I've come up with, but that makes me feel justified in letting it go, it encourages me even.

It let's me forget the lies and just let myself go. The only thing I take with me is our love...

... Because that's something that'll never fade.

Ever.

Neither will the lies but I think I'll let you take care of those...

.

.

.

.

.

Kanda held the red ribbon to his lips, placing a light kiss on its glossy surface.

"Moyashi..." He whispered desperately. "I'll get you back somehow. I promise."

With that he tied it around his left wrist, circling it almost five times before he needed to knot it. He stood and walked towards the door, Mugen in his hand. Glancing back once more into Allen's room, he walked out. He didn't care how long it took; he'd find the Fourteenth and get his Moyashi - his Allen - back, no matter what it took.

"See you soon, Allen."

The door clicked softly behind him as he walked down the Order's deserted halls for the last time.


	11. Requiem

Requiem

I could only watch helplessly as they each fell in turn. First Yuu-chan, then Allen. I was busy fighting the Noah and trying to keep the Akuma away. But as a bookman it's my job to notice everything. So I knew when it was over.

First the Akuma all froze, as did the Noah. Then they were just gone. I paid them no attention as I watched Allen fall and I rushed toward the boy. I knew I was too late when I finally reached them. I wasn't shocked by the scene that awaited me, I knew they were lovers. But that didn't lessen the pain. I'd lost both my best friends to this war - even more friends before them. I looked around; the Earl's body was gone - not that I cared.

Looking back, I stood guard over the two exorcists until Timcanpy found his way to us and curled into its masters' form. My own golem was beside me and the chaos that erupted after the Akuma and Noah disappeared was still going on. It was only when Lenalee appeared via her Dark Boots and started wailing when she saw her two friends that the chatter and noise died down.

"What's going on?" Someone asked. I didn't answer, only crouched beside Lenalee and did my best to comfort her. It was only when Komui's voice was heard that I was able to answer.

I could hardly speak past the thickness in my throat. But somehow, somehow I managed to tell them that Yuu Kanda and Allen Walker had fallen in battle. The silence was just as deafening as the yelling that followed it.

"No way!"

"There must be a mistake!"

So many people talking all at once, so many yelling and crying at once. No one could believe it. Hell, I was looking at their bodies and I couldn't believe it. It was hard to just stand there, but neither me nor Lenalee could bring ourselves to move them, especially from each other. No amount of training could prepare me to lose these two. Not as a bookman, not as an exorcist who knew there would be casualties, and definitely not as a human. How could you be ready to lose two people that you thought for sure would have been the first to be counted among the survivors?

It just wasn't right. Not these two. So much had happened to them as it was. From Yuu being made into a second exorcist to Allen being prosecuted for having a Noah memory in him. It just wasn't right for them to suffer. The only bright side - if there ever was one and as dim and gray as it is - is that they were finally free. And not only free, but also free together. Working for the church, they would never have been allowed to be together. Now though, no one could stop them.

"Alright, bring them home."

It had taken a moment for me to register the words, and once I did, it took another moment to realize the words were meant for the two males in front of us. That almost broke me.

.

.

.

.

It didn't feel right, putting them in coffins - separate ones at that. But as everyone gathered in the hall, they were given at least a slight break when they were placed side-by-side. A small consolation, but it was all they were given.

There were so many dead; I myself was ready to drop on the spot and join them. But I had a duty to do; so following after my fallen comrades was going to have to wait.

Komui was the first to do anything. At first, he and the rest of us who knew them and held them dear had just stood disbelieving at their coffins. But after a long silent moment, he bowed at the waist with his hat over his heart.

"Welcome home."

The words were echoed around the room along with choked sobs and loud keening. So many had died, but I don't think any had the same effects as the two under the Orders' flags. The grand hall was filled with the long white boxes, along with the cries and such from the friends and families that lay across them. Lenalee looked torn between Allen and Yuu, not being able to decide whose box she should lean against. So instead she just collapsed in the small space between.

The sight was hard to take; I don't know how I did it. I'd seen many funerals, many wars, and so much death that no one could match what was in my head. But never before had I been so involved, so intertwined with the people and fight that I wanted to join Lenalee, General Tiedoll, Komui, and everyone else in their weeping and mourning. But I couldn't, I wasn't allowed to. The only thing I could do was watch and bottle up my sorrow, never to release it. Everyone had rules to follow and these were mine.

But then again, rules are meant to be broken.

.

.

.

.

They cremated the dead; the two secret lovers included, and buried them in the field where everyone who had given their lives to the cause had been placed. With a few strings pulled, Allen and Yuu were placed beside each other instead of in alphabetical order of the dead. I think they would have wanted that. I also think they would have wanted to live out there lives together, but this is all we could do for them.

But even so, I have a feeling they were together anyway, wherever they may be.


	12. PrideHonor

Pride/Honor

It was going to be perfect; he'd spent so much time making it so it had to be. It took a while to gather all the materials, even longer to get the money for them. But now it was finished and he really hoped Kanda would like it as a gift for they're anniversary.

He glanced down as he walked down the busy street, looking at the silver and bronze pocket watch held lightly in his hand. A blooming lotus was engraved on the top in a birds-eye view, black paint outlining the delicate petals. He flicked it open to reveal the glass face and the skeleton beneath. It had been the hardest part to get the glass just right. Or maybe the hardest part had been making the music score that aoudad, playing the slow piano song that they'd danced to when they first met at his family's party. He was happy that his uncle had taught him how to make the object. He'd made the money for it and bought the materials all because he knew it'd have more meaning than something store bought. It may not be the beat craftsmanship out there, but it worked and Neah had given him good praise for it.

Allen didn't think he's ever been so proud of something in his life.

"Moyashi."

He looked up and upon seeing his boyfriend, immediately hod the watch behind his back.

"BaKanda." He said with a smile, walking up to his navy haired lover. A soft caress was placed on his face as Kanda traced his fingers down a lock of his hair. Allen blushed and stood on his toes as he kissed the other.

"Where you off to?" Kanda asked once they separated.

"I was going to go see you." Allen answered.

Kanda titled his head, a happy glint hidden in his dark eyes. "Oh? What for?"

"It's a surprise."

"Now I'm curious."

"Well you'll-oomph!"

He toppled forward into his navy haired lover as someone crashed into him from behind. He felt a tug on his hand and then the person was running away. Allen shook his head and looked at Kanda, who was snapping and swearing as the man disappeared into the crowd.

Kanda look at him. "You alright?"

"I'm fine." Allen answered with a smile. He straightened out his clothes and that's when he noticed the pocket watch wasn't there. Panic shot through him as he looked around on the ground.

"Where is it?" He whispered repeatedly, frantically searching for the object.

"Aren? What's wrong?" Kanda asked, grabbing his hand as he was about to walk away.

Allen looked at him with wide eyes. "I made a watch and now I can't find it. I had it in my hand and then that man-"

No... He wouldn't have stolen it... Would he?

"Do want me to get you a new one?"

"No, you don't understand. I made it myself!"

Kanda growled and pulled out his phone. He dialed a number and began muttering things into It as he paced.

Allen just leaned against a building and sighed dejectedly. All his hard work to give Kanda something meaningful was now gone.

"Come on, Moyashi." Kanda said, taking hold of his hand.

Allen looked at him, tears brimming his eyes. "Where are we going?"

"My place."

He wiped his eyes on his sleeve and stood, nodding. Kanda didn't let his hand go, something he usually didn't allow in public, as he led him the few blocks to his apartment.

Allen immediately walked to his bedroom and buried himself beneath the many blankets on his bed. Kanda let him do it, frowning at his lover's actions. He didn't like seeing the younger male in this state, much preferring the bright eyes filled with life than the dim ones full of sadness.

Hopefully Lavi got back to him soon.

.

.

.

.

"Well, it was nearly impossible, but the guy made the mistake of trying to sell it immediately. And me and my amazing connections got notified immediately." Lavi shrugged, tossing the small watch over to Kanda. "And if you want to go kill the guy, he's in police custody but I'm sure you can find a way."

"Thanks, Lavi." Kanda replied, surprising the redhead by not only apologizing but also using his name - in the same sentence.

"There's only one problem though... The watch took a bit if damage. But in sure you could fix it up no problem."

"Hn."

"How's Allen doing?"

Kanda sighed. "He'll be better when I give him this."

"Yeah... Take care of him."

"Of course."

He left not long after, leaving Kanda alone in his livingroom. He knew Allen was still in bed and probably wouldn't be coming out anytime soon. So he had enough time to fix up his Moyashi's watch.

Kanda sat at his kitchen table and examined the pocket watch. It really was beautiful and well made. He hadn't been aware Allen could make such lovely items. Maybe he'd ask him to make him one later.

About half an hour later, the watch was fix, having only a few loose screws that made the cover flop. Once he was done, he stood and made his way toward his bedroom to find his Allen buried deep beneath the covers. He slipped in behind him and settled, kissing his snowy locks as he placed the watch into the whitette's slightly curled hand. Kanda could feel him stiffen before pulling his hand up to examine what was there.

Allen gasped. "Kanda... How...?"

"Thank Lavi next time you see him."

Allen rolled over to look at him, eyes shining and bright once more. "Thank you, Kanda..."

Kanda gave him a small smile. "Anything for you."

Allen kissed him deeply before putting the pocket watch back in Kanda's hand. "Happy anniversary, Yuu."

Kanda blinked at him, before smiling. "Thank you, Aren."

"Anything for Yuu."

The navy haired man just rolled his eyes before kissing Allen lightly on his forehead.

"Aren?"

"Yes, Yuu?"

"I'd be honored if you joined me for dinner tonight. Think your up to it?"

"As long as it's Yuu, I'm always up for it."


	13. Rebirth

Rebirth

Our eyes locked from across the club, liquid silver and shadowed coal. You smirked and I smiled. Behind me, Tyki is chatting away with Lavi. They remember, they always have. Now that the war is over and Lavi technically isn't a bookman anymore, their free to have a relationship - so long as they keep it secret from the church, but everyone else already knows so it really doesn't make a difference.

I nurse my drink for a while, just staring into your dark eyes. It had been a while since I'd last seen them and they were just as I remember.

There's no other word but beautiful that can describe them. Well, I'm sure there is but I'm content with that one for now. Or, well, maybe stunningly beautiful is a little more accurate.

I stand after a while and slowly make my way over to you, ignoring the people grabbing at my clothes to try to get me to dance with them. I can feel Lavi and Tyki watching me, as they always do, when I finally get to you. I act a bit shy but wink at you. You respond with the usual smirk and amusement in your eyes.

"C-can I sit?" I ask, purposefully throwing in my stutter as I know Lavi's reading my lips. They always watch, waiting to see if I have my memories back. What they don't know is that I do, I just pretend I don't. I don't want to deal with the church or anyone asking questions or anything about the war. It's painful just remembering, but to actually see everyone I knew, everyone I cared for, it's just too much. Especially now because the Noah who would have one day taken over my body, is now my father.

I also don't have my innocence. It's hard to decide whether that's a good thing or not, whether I like that fact or not.

"So, what's your name?" I ask you after you gesture for me to take a seat.

"Kanda. What about you, Moyashi?" You respond. I'm so tempted to smack you for using my old nickname - even though it secretly brings me pleasure to hear you say it - but I pretend not to know Japanese in this life.

"Allen. A-and, what is a 'Moyashi'? What's that mean?" I ask with a confused expression.

You smirk wider. "Bean sprout."

I give you an indignant look before pouting. I turn and give a half-hearted glare to Tyki and Lavi, who are practically howling with laughter. I puff out my cheeks and look adorable before turning back to you. I know you can see how much I'm enjoying this and you tease me a bit more without taking it so far as for it to be considered an old habit. I react accordingly, making it as if I don't mind and like the attention. But I really don't mind, it's nice, familiar, and I've missed it so much. I tease you back, but keep it light so we don't get into a brawl right here.

After a while, a waitress stops by, taking orders for drinks at the same time as flirting. I almost feel bad for her when you basically ignore her after ordering and she leaves with a disappointed expression. I almost want to laugh at how many guys glare at you for turning down someone who looks so 'hot'. Personally I want to say whorish but that's just me. But I can see you agree. Especially with the clothes she was wearing.

When the drinks arrive, I thank her and it's almost as if she just noticed I was there. I can tell she's about to turn on her flirting again before understanding lights her eyes and she giggles before walking away.

I stare after her with a confused face though inwardly I'm laughing.

"So..." I begin.

You look at me in amusement. "So."

"So."

"How much longer are we going to continue this?"

"As long as it takes to come up with an idea of what to do next."

"Well hurry up and get that small brain working, Moyashi."

"My name is 'Allen,' and at least I have a brain."

"What was that?"

"And I'm not deaf."

"But you are a short little bean sprout."

I glared at you heatedly, which you returned, before staring out into the crowd with a pout. I hear you sigh and know your 'heartfelt apology' is on the way.

"Moyashi..." You say.

"It's 'Allen.'" I reply.

"Allen..."

It's always brought me joy to hear you say my name, and it's no different now.

I turn back to you and you give me a meaningful look. I sigh before smiling shyly.

"You're mean."

"In your opinion."

"I'm sure it's more than just mine."

"If you say so."

"I do say so."

"I'm sure."

We stare at each other blankly before laughing. Well, I laughed, you snorted and looked away. I leaned forward and leaned against my hand so it hid what I said.

"Neh, Yuu, go home with me." I say. You smirk and lean close to me. I continue the shy act as you ask me to go with you. I blush mightily and stutter out a reply. You stand and hold out your hand to me. I hesitantly take it and follow you, casting an embarrassed glance at my companions, who grin encouragingly. I nod and follow you.

When we get your car, a black Camaro, you look at me and I shake my head. It's not until we get to your apartment that I sigh and flop on your couch. I can hear you chuckle before kneeling beside me and stroking my head. I hum happily and turn to look at you.

"I missed you."

You smile that small smile that's reserved only for me. "Yeah, I missed you too."

You lean forward and kiss my forehead. I tilt my face up so that you get my lips instead. I can feel you smirk and chuckle as you move to deepen it. The sensation and the rush is foreign to this body but so familiar in my memories that for a moment I'm torn. I almost forgot what you tasted like as our tongues twine and saliva mixes. Hands encircle your neck and my waist as you pulled me up and we move to the bedroom. I chuckle as I fall to the bed, earning a questioning look as you begin nibbling your way down my jaw and neck.

"How ironic, you get to be my first twice." I say.

You snicker and look at me and I know it's the same in reverse. "That's the way to do it."

I laugh and roll us over so that I'm straddling you and quickly discarding our clothes. You let me lead because your just as eager and impatient as I am for this because it's been so long since we've last done this, since we've even seen each other.

I move lower, making sure to leave a nice mark on your collarbone before trailing further and dipping my tongue into your bellybutton. You frown and I smirk, narrowing my eyes in a silent challenge as I kiss your dark curls. I hum around you and it isn't long before your pull me back up to your flushed face, making me let go with a wet 'pop.'

I smile at you, licking your pre-cum from my lips as you stand and make your way over to the dresser. I watch you as you walk, taking in your beautiful body, admiring it and stifling the longing that I feel for you, knowing that it'll soon be gone anyway.

You move back to my side, a bottle of lube in your hands. I raise an eyebrow and you just grin.

"Figured if I was back, I'd have run into you sooner or later." Is all you give as an explanation. I just roll my eyes and spread my legs for you. You move between them and I relax as you begin to prep me, the sting almost making me cry in its familiarity. Then we're moving. Well, you're moving and in clinging to you until you pause and wait. I'm ready for you, but right now I just want to feel you. I can feel your pulse deep inside me as you hold still, can feel the strain of your hips and the twitch of your length. I pull you into a deep kiss, wrapping myself around you and pull you tight against me.

"I love you, Yuu..." I say, moving my hips slightly to let you know you can begin.

You pull out just far enough, whispering "I love you too, Allen."

And THEN we're moving, both of us. You making long strokes and me moving my hips with each of your thrusts. And we moan together. Long, drawn out and throaty moans that almost echo in your room. The panting that follows is almost as loud, as is the sound of skin against skin that definitely echoes, just as my screams when you readjust the position and begin hitting my prostate dead-on. I'm sure your back is completely scratched to ribbons by now, even with my nails as blunt as they are. I'm also sure my neck is covered in your marks and that makes me extremely happy.

We don't last long, both being the virgins we are. And then we're collapsing on the bed, completely spent and barely able to stay awake. You pull out and I whine at the feel of all the fluids flowing out. I don't think I'll ever get used to it. You just snicker at me and we roll into a comfortable position, panting and basking in the afterglow of our respective orgasms.

I snuggle closer and we cuddle for a while, slowly drifting into a warm sleep.

.

.

Morning brought with it breakfast, the delicious aroma almost immediately rousing me from my slumber. I padded my way over to your closet, happy that the floor was carpeted so my feet didn't freeze on a cold floor. Stealing one of your pull-over's, I left the room in hunt of your kitchen. You stood at the stove, only wearing a pair of low riding jeans. Grinning, I walked up behind you, wrapping my arms around your waist and kissing your back.

"Morning." I murmur into your skin with another kiss.

You chuckle. "Look who decided to join the living."

I hum and go back to your couch, flopping down on my stomach and watch you, not caring that the sweater had ridden up to just below my ass.

"How you feeling?" You ask, shutting off the stove and coming to sit where my head was, moving me so I'm practically lying in your lap.

"Sore but happy." I say, snuggling into your leg with a content sigh. I look around your apartment and smile. "Looks like you got it good this time around."

"I just know how to make a living for myself."

"Do you still use your sword?"

"Naturally."

"Good."

We stay silent for a while, comfortable with each others company. At least until my stomach decided to make itself known. You laughed and gave a quick pat to my aching backside, earning a nice yelp before we both stand and make our way back to the kitchen, me grumbling the whole way there.

We just finished eating when my phone goes off, playing some tinkling tune.

"Guess" I say when I finally hunt down my pants.

"Lavi." You answer.

"And we have a winner!" I flipped the phone open. "Hey, Lavi."

"Allen! You're alive!" He yelled.

I move the cell back to my ear, having put it at arms length when he started yelling. "I can hear you just fine. No need to make my ears bleed. Now what's this about me still being alive?"

"Well, there was a bet going around saying you'd chicken out."

"Oh well thanks a lot. For your information I'm still in his apartment."

"Really? You haven't been kicked out yet?"

"Why? Should I have been?"

"I don't know. He just didn't seem like that type to keep someone longer than morning."

"...Lavi, you're acting weird again."

"Ah, sorry, sorry. Well, I'll see you later then."

"If I let you live longer than hello."

"What'd I do this time?"

"I just know you started that bet!"

"Eeeh~? Moyashi-chan, don't be mean like that!"

"My name is 'Allen!' and I'm not s bean sprout!" After that I clicked my phone shut and off.

"I don't think I'll ever find it in my heart to forgive him for calling you by MY pet name." You say as you hug me from behind.

"Oh? So it's a pet name now?" I ask teasingly as I turn to face you.

You smirk. "Oh but of course."

Leaning down, you place a passionate kiss on my lips and I smile, allowing you into my mouth.

"What's wrong?" You ask, wiping tears away from my eyes. I reach up, and sure enough, there are tears. I hadn't even realized I'd been crying.

"I don't know. I was just thinking how nice it is to finally be with you without having to worry one of us isn't going to come h-home from our next mission. We c-can finally just be together." As I spoke, my voice began to crack and my years began to flow faster. You cradle me against you as I sob into your chest, burying myself into your embrace, unable to believe I don't have to let go if I don't want to.

"I love you, Allen. And you don't have to worry anymore. The war is over, it's done. Just like you said, we can just be together now." You say and I sob harder, nodding. I can feel your lips against my hair and burrow further into your chest, inhaling your familiar and calming scent.

"Now, what should be do today?" you ask when I finally stop crying.

I sniffle and look up. "We can eat."

"We just had breakfast."

"I have a fast metabolism to make up for my lack of innocence. I also don't get enough nutrients, that's the cause of my white hair while before it had been trauma."

"And the scar?" You ask, stroking the red mark trailing down my face.

"Tattoo. It felt way too weird not having it there, so when Lavi was getting his done, I did this. I think he thought it was just because of the familiarity - and he's partially right."

"Wait, Lavi got a tattoo?"

"Let's not go there."

"Hn." You say as you kiss the upside-down pentacle above my eye. "I like it."

I smile at you before kissing you again. "You're hair got longer."

"Yes. It felt wrong not having my long hair anymore so I grew it out."

"Good. It looks better this was anyway. I like it."

"Figured you would."

It was almost an hour later before we left you're apartment, hand in hand. It would be difficult to get around 'without memories' but we were sure we'd be fine. After all, look who we are. At this point, I'm positive there isn't anything that we can't handle, not when we're together. And together was right where we were staying.


	14. Touch

Theme 7 Touch

Fingers slowly ghosted across skin, gentle as they mapped their course, eliciting soft purrs of contentment from the other. Lips gliding smoothly as they followed the fingers, leaving light trails of fire in their wake. They moved lower until they came to rest against a flat stomach where teeth nipped against flesh, leaving marks as an indication of claim.

Cobalt met silver-blue as a white shirt was slipped off raised shoulders. Long, skilled fingers kneaded stomach muscles, relaxing them and making the younger male moan slightly before unbuckling a black and pink checkered belt and pulling it from the loops that held it. Eyes never leaving the gaze of the younger male as the button was popped open and a zipper was covered with a warm mouth before teeth dragged the metal down, effectively opening the front of the jeans. He felt more than saw the shiver run through the white haired boy as warm, open mouthed kisses followed the jeans down to ankles where they were removed with socks and black converse.

Kanda stood, giving an appreciative hum at the sight of the boy clad only in white cotton boxers before reaching up and tugging the tie from his hair. Black-almost-navy cascaded around him. The silver-blue eyes stared wide-eyed in admiration as pale hands reached forward to feel the silken threads, weaving his fingers thru the strands, pulling them to smiling lips. Light kisses were given to the locks as his eyes closed, pink blush tinting his cheeks. Opening them back up, he placed his hands on either side of Kanda's face, pulling him in to a chaste kiss, moving back when the older male began to return the gesture.

Allen gently tugged the older male down on top of him before he rolled them over and began placing butterfly kisses down Kanda's neck. He pushed open a red button-up until it was removed before a dark grey t-shirt followed with agonizing slowness. He knew not whether he was teasing the one whose hips be straddled or himself. He kissed the skin that was slowly being revealed to him, his face was deep red by this point as he gazed upon his lover. Breath hitched as he took in the muscled chest and stomach, fingers tracing the well defined lines before him. Swallowing hard, he let his mouth explore, tongue tasting the one he loved oh so much. He moaned at the taste of something indescribable. If he were to try, it'd have to be something spicy but not overly so laced with something floral, like lotus. Laying his ear against the others chest, he purred at the sound of his heartbeat. The rhythm slightly fast, making Allen's face warm up another eighty degrees when he realized he was the cause of it.

Leaning back, he looked into the others cobalt eyes as he began undoing the belt and buttons of Kanda's jeans. He blushed even more (at this point he was somewhat concerned about getting a bloody nose) when he discovered the dark haired male had no underwear on. He couldn't help the low groan that escaped him at the sight of his partners' semi-hard member. Removing the pants completely, he carefully undid the black shoes and discarded them along with socks. He made his way back up to eye level before their positions were once again reversed.

Kanda gently latched on to Allen's neck, biting the sensitive skin before licking the marks, causing the younger male to moan again. He worked his way down, alternating between teeth, tongue and lips until he found a hard nipple and began to tease, while fingers pinched its twin. He'd place feather-light touches across the skin before taking the erect nub into his mouth and sucking, biting, and licking. Allen arched into the touch with a gasp, his hands keeping Kanda's head in place. Shivering from the sensation, he allowed Kanda to continue on his downward motion, albeit a smidgen reluctantly.

Kanda blew on the now wet nipple and watched the shiver run through Allen as goose bumps rose on the alabaster skin. He gave an amused chuckle before trailing fire-filled kisses down the others stomach, grinning at the noises he elicited.

Continuing, he stopped just shy of the younger males erect member that pushed against its confines. He slid his tongue under the band of the boxers, grinning when the younger male squirmed and gave a frustrated whine. Fingers hooked onto the edge of the elastic band and pulled, slowly inching the garment down slim pale hips. Allen in turn raised his hips to allow the slow removal. He pouted when Kanda stopped just below his ass, member still covered.

"Don't be so mean..." He whined, blindly reaching until he felt the silky strands of Kanda's hair, gently tugging. "Kanda..."

With a sigh, Kanda completely removed the cotton garment and tossed it with the other clothing in some nameless corner of the room. Allen gave a sigh of relief once it was gone. He still held on to Kanda's hair, much to the latter's annoyance. Neither commented on it mainly because Allen hadn't pulled to hard on it. Yet.

Kissing his way up the others ankles, he marveled at the smooth milky skin and the taste of coconut.

'Wait. Coconut?' Kanda thought with a frown. Unable to find as answer, he disregarded it. Besides, he rather enjoyed this kind of sweetness that no candy could compare to. He smirked as Allen purred when he returned his lips to the porcelain skin, making his way to his thighs, where he left more marks of his claim. He nuzzled into the skin where the leg connected to the torso, inhaling deeply. The smell was intoxicating and made him dizzy with desire. He felt the shiver that ran through Allen and heard the moan when he brushed against his hard member.

"Kanda! Please!" Allen begged squirming against the other as he took his time. He chewed slightly on his lip, eyes searching for cobalt eyes and pleading when he found them. Kanda grinned before running his tongue lightly up the shaft beside him, eyes never leaving the others silver-blue. Allen whimpered loudly, face the color a tomato would be jealous of. Kanda blew a puff of air onto the wet trail he'd left behind. Above him Allen huffed, cheeks inflating as he pouted, making him irresistible.

And who said Kanda wanted to resist him?

His hand pumped what he couldn't swallow, humming around the member, amusing himself with watching the shiver run through the other. Above him Allen moaned loudly, back arching slightly, eyes rolling in his head and his lids closed, his lip caught between his teeth. A lesser man would have cum from just the expression on Allen's face. With his eyes closed and eyes brows almost touching his hairline, cheeks flushed, pleasure written all over his face. Kanda found himself wishing he had a camera. Granted he doubted his Moyashi would exactly appreciate him taking a picture. The memory would have to suffice for the time being.

His tongue swirled around the head before dipping into the slit causing Allen to gasp again, hips bucking in an attempt to feel more. This in turn gagged him. Pulling back with a frown, Kanda gave a half-hearted glare to the younger male.

"Aren." he said, voice scolding. Popping his eyes open, Allen gave him an apologetic look. After a while of Kanda not touching him, he began to squirm, pouting at the lack warmth and sensation.

Feeling Allen suffered his punishment, Kanda returned to his ministrations, much to the others delight. Within minutes, Allen came with a long, throaty moan, his hands holding Kanda's head, who greedily lapped up everything his partner had to give. Swallowing, Kanda rose up, licked his lips, and smirked at Allen.

Allen was in another world. One where he was carried on intense waves of pleasure and the only thoughts he had were of Kanda. And what he could do with his tongue. Slowly coming off his high, he looked up at the other, who was smirking at him. He could practically see his ego with how big it was. Whatever, like he cared about that right now. He brought his knee up and pushed it against the others member, earning himself a nice long hiss of pleasure.

Allen reached for Kanda's hand, which was resting on his hip while the other next to his head. Seeing as it was currently supporting the dark-haired male, he left that one be. Bringing the hand to his mouth, he kissed the tips before grazing his teeth over the rough skin. His tongue darted out, tasting them before guiding the fingers into his mouth where the muscle coated them in a nice layer of saliva. The whole time he watched Kanda. The older male would swallow hard, his Adams apple bobbing as he did so, his eyes slowly becoming more predatory. It turned Allen on to no end and before long he was hard again.

When he thought it was enough, he pulled his fingers from Allen's mouth, the other immediately taking his position and spreading his legs, a clear invitation. One Kanda didn't decline. He trailed his index finger down Allen's body until he reached his entrance. Circling it a few times to coat it, he slowly pushed the digit in.

Allen bit his lip. He should be used to this by now with how much they did it. Soon he was accustomed to it and moved his hips slightly, trying to get the finger to go deeper. He frowned when it was removed, only to be replaced with two. He scrunched his eyebrows together as he got used to it, his eyes drifting closed. Soon he came to enjoy the scissoring motion as the fingers stretched him, sighing out his appreciation. Then Kanda hit his prostate and his moans turned to pleasured cries, a multi-colored fireworks display going off behind his eyelids. His cries rose even further when Kanda scraped his nail over the nerves a few times before adding another finger. Allen grunted at the temporary sting. But it was in fact temporary and once again the pain became secondary to the pleasure that coursed through his body. He gave loud, appreciative noises at Kanda's ministrations. And again those noises turned to loud cries as the other pressed and stroked his prostate repeatedly, and he knew the others' smirk was now more a predatory grin, the dark chuckles he was making a testament to that. Allen had long since learned it was hopeless to try and stay silent when Kanda worked him like this. He knew that he got off on it just as Allen did when Kanda's own voice could be heard.

He whimpered at the empty feeling when Kanda removed his fingers. Pouting, Allen opened his eyes and gave the other a desperate look, begging for more.

And as usual, Kanda obliged. Lining up, he pressed the head of his own aching member against Allen's entrance and slowly pushed in. They both moaned, though Allen's was a cross between a moan of pleasure and a hiss of pain. When he was half-way, he stopped, pulled out some, then buried himself in that tight heat completely, hitting all the right places in that one stroke.

What Kanda felt was indescribable. He moaned low at the feel of Allen's tightness around him, trying to suck him in further when he couldn't even hope to do so. God it felt incredible. The heat and the friction and the tightness and everything else. Simple amazing. It was addicting. And that's what he was: addicted. Who wouldn't be with a feeling like this?

Beneath him Allen moaned loudly, his face scrunched in pleasure, his head tilted back slightly, his eyes closed with tears at the corners. It no longer hurt as much as it used to. There was still pain but he'd learned to ignore it. It was easy to do with Kanda hitting all the right places, sending shockwaves of pleasure through his body. He didn't think there was much that could compare to this. That's not including food, though that was in a whole other category.

Kanda shifted slightly, and this time they both moaned at the feel.

"K-Kanda! Move..."

The long haired man obliged eagerly. He pulled his hips back until only his tip was left before slamming his hips forward. Allen screamed. God, he felt even bigger than he had been just moments before if that was even possible. Hitting all the right places like he was, yeah, he was addicted. When the actions was repeated he screamed again, his words sometimes incoherent while other times it was Kanda's name. And every time Kanda would thrust in, he'd make a throaty grunt that would sometimes become a groan.

Then Kanda shifted again and Allen's screams went a higher pitch, his voice soon becoming raw. He clawed at Kanda's back, body shaking from the force of the pleasure. He turned his head to the side just as the other dead, their lips locking as their tongues battled for dominance between them. Soon Allen relented, moaning as Kanda explored his mouth. He broke the kiss to breathe, gasping for breath, choking out his lover's name.

"I- Hngh! YUU!" Allen screamed as he threw his head back, his orgasm hitting him like a brick wall. He clutched Kanda closer as he too climaxed, the feel of Allen's walls clamping down on him sending him over the edge. He laid panting, breath coming in short gasps. They moaned together, each in their own world of bright fireworks and hazy glows.

They sat a moment as they settled before Allen opened his heavy eyes and roll them over with Kanda still inside him. He grinned down at the other, licking his lips with a hungry look in his eyes. Kanda just gestured for him to continue as Allen rose to on shaky legs and letting his eyes slide back closed. He placed his hands on Kanda's stomach and inhaled deeply, trying to regain some of his earlier strength. Twisting around the tip for a he heard Kanda moan and couldn't help but let his grin grow wider. He felt hands on his hips, forcing him to twist some more and different direction, the skin on fire where they touched.

"Kan... da..." Allen whimpered out just before he slammed down, a cry tearing itself from his throat as his prostate was hit dead on with the force of it. His voice was hoarse from all it'd been used today. He twisted some more before raising himself back up and repeating from the beginning. Each time Kanda would moan and buck his hips to meet the other, the added force doing wonders on them both. He reached up, tweaking and pinching Allen's nipples as he moved, the added pleasure almost enough to make him lose it. His other hand began to pump the younger males' hardness and this time he did lose it.

Throwing his head back, Allen came with a cry of Kanda's name, collapsing down onto the mess he made on Kanda's chest, his body shaking uncontrollably. His chest heaved as he tried to drag air into his suddenly too-small lungs.

Kanda, not yet reaching his end, flipped them back over and spreading Allen's legs wide. The other complied weakly, wrapping them around his waist, his heavy arms draping over his shoulders. Kanda began pounding into him relentlessly. It was too much for Allen as he was still basking in the glow from his latest orgasm. The extra pleasure making everything white as it overwhelmed his brain. A sharp bite to his neck made it too much as he felt the burning heat from Kanda deep inside of him. Lips pressed against his but he'd already passed out, body shivering still. He clutched Kanda closer still, not letting him go even in his unconscious state.

But who said Kanda wanted to be let go?

Allen drifted further into sleep with Kanda's words of "I love you" following him, the speaker not far behind. He murmured something that may or may not have been an "I love you" in reply.


	15. Waterfall

Waterfall

"So... Tired..." Allen muttered as he yawned.

Kanda snorted. "Your tired? How do you think I feel with you on my back."

"Well that's simple, you don't feel anything so it's fine."

"I could always drop you."

"Oh you poor, poor man, you. Having to carry one such as me? Oh the horror!"

"Get over yourself, Moyashi."

"It's 'Allen' BaKanda."

"Yeah, and I'm the tooth-fairy."

"What? You owe me money!"

Kanda just rolled his eyes and kept walking, wondering why Allen was so annoying if he was as tired as he claimed.

They were on a dirt road next to a snaking river. The weather was warm, if not a bit humid, and the sun shining, the air relatively calm. In the distance they heard the crashing sound of a waterfall. Getting closer, they discovered a small pool - one perfect for swimming.

"Kanda..." Allen whined slowly, his request clear in his voice.

"No." Kanda deadpanned, his eyes focused straight ahead as he continued walking.

"Eh~? Please...?"

"No. We have to meet up with the rabbit."

"We have a day to do that!"

"No, we have two hours to reach a down three hours away."

"Kanda~!"

"No."

It was time for Allen to resort to dirty measures.

"Onegai, Yuu-sama~?" He whispered sensually into the older man's ear, kissing the flesh behind it.

His words made Kanda freeze in his tracks. Allen knew he'd won the moment Kanda sighed. He grinned in triumph, hugging his lover tightly.

"Arigatou, Yuu-sama!"

Kanda let him down, a heavy sigh falling from his lips.

"Happy now?"

"Yes!"

Kanda turned just in time to see Allen unbuckle his belt and drop his pants, revealing the fact that there was nothing else underneath. How he wasn't hard yet even he didn't know.

Allen turned his head and grinned daringly at the other. "Whatcha waiting for, Yuu-sama?"

It took him all of two seconds to strip - one for his coat and bandages, the other for his pants and boots.

Allen grinned wider and bent down, giving him full view of his most intimate parts as he undid his own shoes. He purposefully spread his legs as he bent, undoing one and taking it off before repeating the process with the other. Just as he got his shoes off, he was sent falling into the water with Kanda's arms wrapped around him. He surfaced and began laughing before swimming closer to the falls. The water was a perfect temperature.

"And where the hell do you think your going?" Kanda asked, pushing him against the rocks and trapping him there.

"Well, I was just, you know, swimming. Why? Is there something you wanted, Yuu-sama?" Allen asked, his wide eyed look ruined by the wide grin that threatened to split his face in half.

Kanda just growled and attacked his lips, biting and sucking, forcing his tongue into the other's mouth when he gasped at the rough treatment. He moved around, quickly dominating the other and making him moan, desperately cling to him as the heat rose. He vaguely wondered why the water was boiling yet.

They touched and groped each other blindly, splashing the water in every direction. It didn't take long for Allen to be prepared and Kanda immediately pushed in. He let out a long, deep moan at the tightness surrounding him, the water acting as a lubricant as he began moving. Allen clung to him, his grip tight as he braced himself against the stone behind him. Kanda was merciless and he pounded into him, making the younger male scream, head almost cracking as be tossed it back sharply against the stone. He panted harshly, moving his hips back against Kanda, who groaned and bit Allen's neck harshly.

The whole affair was rough, animalistic. But they didn't have much time for anything less. But neither was complaining as they soon reached their ends, only just barely able to keep themselves above the water as their strength completely left them.

When they were finally collected, they both just grinned at each other and slowly swam back to shore where they shared a long, languid kiss. Deciding that they'd already wasted time as it was, Kanda pushed Allen down and slowly pressed back into him.

.

.

.

.

"Jeez, I thought you two would never get here. What took you so long?" Lavi asked, pushing away from the wall he'd been leaning on.

Allen and Kanda exchanged a look and shrugged. "We went swimming."


	16. Notice

Notice.

Good morning everyone, night and evening to others. I just wanted to let you all know that I have written the promised hotel scene for my Yullen Week 2011 Shadows theme. I had it posted for Kanda's birthday on my deviantArt account.

Heres the link:

king-autumn. deviantart gallery/ #/ d52kb21

just get rid of the spaces. Don't forget to leave a comment!


End file.
